Evolution
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Animated/g1 crossover. With future setting in g1. The Autobots are warned about a invasion from another dimension. New version.
1. Prologue

The Transformers are the property of Hasbro, not mine.

This story is a crossover between animated and g1. It will play in both worlds in the year 2052. So in g1 it will be several decades after the end of the series. In the animated world in will be a few weeks after Megatron´s final attack on Detroit with the Omega Supreme clones.

Evolution

The g1 timeline:

_It was the year 2052. _

_The great war between the Transformers was long over. After the last battles, most of the Decepticons had either left the galaxy or they were defeated. _

_During this last day of the war another event happened that would change the course of the history of Cybertron. Deep under the surface of the planet, a device named the plasma energy chamber was activated. _

_This construct in the dephts of their world was able to destroy entire star systems. But it had also been able to restore Cybertron´s energy resources and bring it into a new golden age. _

_After a short time the plasma energy chamber had already become the source of the entire energy supply for the planet._

_It wasn´t until later that the Cybertronians realized that the plasma energy chamber had developed a grave side effect. Because of the incredible high levels of power it was producing, the chamber had started to produce a energy radiation that was to intense for even the transformers to withstand. _

_It was overloading their systems and in the long run made it impossible to live on Cybertron, for Autobots and Decepticons alike. _

_Nobody even knew how to shut the chamber down. _

_Some people debated the idea of destroying it. But with the high energy levels, there was a great risk that the entire planet could explode then. _

_And even if it had succeeded, Cybertron would been left without any energy supply and fall into a dark age._

_Autobot and Decepticon scientists finally came up with a solution, at least in parts. They developed a new kind of Transformer. _

_The Maximals and the Predacons. This new Cybertronians were to a part organic. Cloned biological tissue was used for their designs and integrated into their systems. _

_Thanks to their biological components and their combination with the mechanics they had a far higher immunity to the specific sort of radiation the plasma energy chamber was producing._

_The Decepticons had already given Cybertron up at that time. They had to the most part left the known part of space and founded a new state outside of their their native galaxy._

_The Autobots on the other hand decided to leave Cybertron to their Maximal brothers and either settle on other worlds or as a few of them had chosen, to become Maximals themselves._

_They had hoped that the new cybertronians would from now on live in peace. _

_Most of the Autobots who didn´t want to be reformed into Maximals settled on earth or on other planets they had allied with during the war._

_A few Transformers however didn´t accept the Maximals and Predacons. They blamed the organic lifeforms for everything and declared that allying with them was the beginning of the descent of the Transformers. _

_In the following years a group of Decepticon terrorists calling themselves "True Cybertron" was committing several terror assaults on Maximals and organic allies of the Autobots. _

_They never came close to becoming a real danger to earth or Cybertron as a whole but they were still a threat to the peace._

xxxxxxx

The town Detroit in the year 2052 (Dimension-G1)

It was a normal evening in the city and a number of people were still on the streets.

One of them was a young woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties who was walking with a small group of people.

They, two men and another woman, were trying to convince her to spend the rest of the evening with them.

"You are sure you don´t want to come with us?" one of the men asked her.

"The party will be great", a blond haired woman said.

"I would really like to you know, but I still have to make a report to my boss today", she replied, visible relunctantly.

"God, working on a Friday evening, somebody needs to teach your Boss a lesson Sarah." The woman laughed. Sometimes she admitted, she thought exactly the same thing.

"Okay, maybe you can come later then?" the other man who was with them asked.

"Yes maybe I will", the woman named Sarah answered.

This people were constantly trying to get her to socialize with them for some time now. Maybe she will actually go, she thought.

When she arrived home she would have to make the report to her superior first and would then have the rest of the day for herself.

At the same moment two jets were flying over the city. The first one looked like an antiquated F15, the other was a atmospheric hover glider.

"Have you located the target Assaulter?" one of them asked.

"Yes Take Off and I am ready", the F15 jet answered.

"Good the Autobots already have us on their scanners. We go as planned and use the distraction to fulfil your mission." At this both flyers fired their missiles at the city.

One of them hit a more stocked house and blew up the upper floors. The entire construction went up into flames.

At the outside and in the undamaged lower half of the building a panic had broken out. The humans who were not instantly killed by the surprising assault were trying to get out. Some of them were dragging wounded colleagues along with.

At the same moment the other three projectiles were threatening to hit other civilian targets. Before they could reach their destinations however they were interfered by another group of jets. The three Airialbots Fireflight, Air Raid and Skydive shot the missiles down before they could do any more damage.

"Good you Psychos. We are here to deal with you", Air Raid called to the attackers.

Take Off saw the three jets appearing. It was all going as planned.

"Not now Autobots. We have already reached what we wanted", he replied. Then he turned around and fled.

On the ground the seeker named assaulter had transformed into robot mode. He had found what he was looking for.

Before him stood a young, dark haired woman, the same who had separated from her three friends a few minutes earlier. She was obviouly in complete surprise by his sudden appearance. In opposite to the other people however, she was not panicking and running away.

"What do you want from me? You are one of this terrorists right?" she asked him.

"You will see soon creature", he told her. With that he gripped the woman with his hand.

A group of five Autobot cars, the Throthlebots were driving in. They transformed and draw their weapons on the seeker.

"Let the human go and surrender", the green jeep named Rollbar ordered him.

"You Autobots have not the slightest idea right", Assaulter told them.

In that moment the seeker heard another voice from behind him.

"He said you should let her go." The seeker looked around.

A sixth Autobot, Goldbug had been sneaking up on him. He had still time to reach for a device with his other hand, one that he had stored in his cockpit before.

"I am warning you Autobots", he said to them and droped a botten on the machine.

Suddenly something that looked like a hyperspace bubble was building up around him.

But in that moment Goldbug had already jumped at him. The sphere had swallowed not only Assaulter and the woman but Goldbug with them.

A scream from the Decepticon jet,

"no what are you doing!", that was the last the Autobots heared. As the bubble disappeared all three of them were gone.

xxxxxxx

The town Detroit in the year 2052 (Dimension-animated)

_The last attack of the Decepticons with the help of three copies of Omega Supreme that they had create, was stopped and the Decepticons defeated by the officer Optimus Prime and his small group of Autobots. _

_Not so long ago they had been only a simple space bridge repair crew. But after the recovery of the Allspark and the return of the Decepticons, they had quickly become the first frontline against their enemies. All thatas much through a long line of coincidences as determination and bravery on their part._

_In the final confrontation Megatron and his followers Shockwave and Lugnut had been captured and brought to Cybertron by Optimus and his team. _

_Prowl and Jazz had recreated the Allspark from it´s shards with their metalikato technique of processor over matter. But that success had cost Prowl his life. _

_Optimus had handed the Allspark over to the Autobot council. At the following day Prowl had gotten a heroes funeral at Cybertron. _

_Even Sentinel Prime, the current leader of the Autobots, his old rival and even older friend, begrudgely sold them his respect for their achievements. _

_Optimus Prime and his group became the celebrated heroes of Cybertron for several days. A week later they requested to be sent back to earth to help repairing the damage that last Decepticon campaign had caused. _

_Sentinel allowed this without hesitation, secretly happy to get rid of Optimus presence so easily._

xxx

It was four weeks ago that Megatron attacked the city and the repairs would still take a long time. Entire block of buildings had been destroyed and hundreds of people killed.

Even that the Autobots had returned and were helping the humans to rebuild was only a small consolation.

Bulkhead and Ratchet, together with several of Professor Sumdac´s robots, were right now helping to reset a highway bridge that had been crushed by one of the Omega Supreme clones.

The group leader Optimus was in a conversation with captain Fanzone, the chief of the police in this district, about were the help of the Autobots would be most needed.

Fanzone was originally not a friend of the Autobots and hated the idea of all the machines present in Detroit, extraterrestial or not. The city had been one of the largest centers for the production of robots that were used all over the world long before the Autobots first showed up.

In the past the policeman had been somewhat infamous because of his phobia regarding all kinds of robots and some of his fellow officers had been secretly laughing about his excentricity.

In his opinion the robots had not only ousted the humans from their rightful place a long time ago, but were also far to unpredictably to be save. Ironically many instances in the last two years proofed him right.

He had however over time learned to appreciate the Autobots and their help. That of course didn´t keep him from being sarcastic about them and reminding them at ever chance that he didn´t like machines.

The first thing he said to the Autobots after their return was this:

"Nice that you bothered to come and help repair the damage your buddies have caused." The Autobots knew him good enough to knew that he didn´t really mean it like that.

Bumblebee, the youngest of their group and Sari, the techno organic "daughter" of professor Isaak Sumdac were watching the interaction between the Autobot group leader and the police captain slightly amused.

"They will never change right?" Sari told the Autobot next to her.

"Yes, they will not", he answered. "Moment, what is that."

Bumblebee directed the concentration of anybody to something a few hundred meters above them, something that looked remarkable like a transwarp sphere had suddenly appeared over the city. But it seemed to become unstable very fast.

Then it burst and two Transformers appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground in some distance before them.

"Great", Fanzone commented out sarcastically, "more machines."

The Autobots on the other hand transformed and drove to the place the newcomers had landed.

They saw the two robots, a golden Autobot, a somewhat outdated looking Decepticon seeker and a human woman lying close to them.

"Are they okay?" Sari wanted to know.

"They all seem to be still alive", Ratchet stated.


	2. Arrivals

**Chapter 1**

Cybertron (Dimension-animated)

Cybertron the home world of the Transformers was one of the best guarded planets in the galaxy, a consequence of the long war that had once shaken this planet and the recent reapearance of their old enemies.

Any instruder in it´s space would be detected very fast.

This time wasn´t different. As a space ship appeared out of hyperspace it was immediately located by the Autobot defense-forces.

A short time later a soldier was informing Sentinel Prime that an unknown ship had been found in Cybertron´s space.

"You say an unknown space craft had just appeared out of hyperspace. What do we know, are they Decepticons?" he asked the soldier.

"We are not sure yet. Jetfire and Jetstorm are making a research flight."

"Good, then we will know soon enough. Tell them to be careful."

This two were his best and most loyal men, the Prime thought. They were to him that his annoying former repair crew were to Optimus. He didn´t want to risk them in something that might turn out to be nothing but a routine incident.

"Yes Sentinel Prime", the soldier answered.

In Cybertron´s orbit at the same time the twin jets Jetstorm and Jetfire were closing up to the ship. One of them was calling to Cybertron.

"Do you hear me Cybertron, this is Jetfire?"

"Yes we hear you Jetfire. What do you see? Are they Decepticons?" Sentinel answered him personally.

As they came closer and saw the emblem on the ship he answered.

"No, the ship shows Autobot markings, do you hear me, Autobots."

That somewhat relieved the tension of the crew down on the planet.

"Don´t be so hasty that could easily be a trap", Sentinel reminded them. One of the Autobots called to Sentinel then.

"Sir we are getting a communication from the ship."

"Good, let us hear it", Sentinel told them.

"Greetings fellow Autobots. My name is Emirate Karus. I and a group of Autobots under my command are seeking refugee with you. Do not fire."

The Autobots on Cybertron looked at each other in slight confusion. A group of Autobots who had lived outside of Cybertron and now wanted to return?

That was quite possible especially after the war years ago. On the other side it could as well be a ambush set up by Decepticons. Sentinel decided to answer.

"To the unidentified ship. This is Sentinel Prime leader of the Autobot forces and the elite guard. Don´t think we are foolish enough to fall for a trick from you. You could easily be a Decepticon and waiting for us to deactivate our defenses."

Several Autobots sighed at this. Sentinel had never been known for his diplomatic skill.

"Tell us who you are and where you came from", he ordered harshly.

"That is hard to explain and you would probably not believe me if I tell you now, without proof. But I assure you Sir that we are not Decepticons. To proof our trustworthiness I am willing to turn over us and this ship to you without conditions."

Sentinel had much to take into account here. This ship was a completely unknown type. Alone the possibility to get their hands on it and it´s technology might be a gain for the Autobots.

And if this Transformers were actually planning any tricks he will have enough chances to get it out of them.

"Okay shut down all your systems and await to be boarded. We will take you and your crew down to the planet. After you have been disarmed", Sentinel decided.

"We accept and Sir. It is a honor for us to meet with the leader of the Autobots."

Sentinel was somewhat startled about the compliment. That was the last thing he expected.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxx

_On Earth_

Optimus crew saw that the three newcomers were slowly awakening. Bulkhead and Jazz were guarding the Decepticon under them.

The two Transformers had hit the ground at one of the streets of the city. To the luck of everybody the area was already closed for traffic. And miraculously somehow the human woman had survived the fall too without any visible injuries.

"How are they?" Optimus asked Ratchet who was making a check on the Autobot right now.

"The two Transformers are coming back online and the human, for some reason she only seems to have superficial injuries", Ratchet reported. He sounded very perplexed about the last part.

"After a fall on nearly 120 meters? That is completely impossible."

"How can she even be still alive?" Sari asked the obvious question.

"I have no idea", Ratchet told her and shrugged.

"Excuse me, maybe you should discuss that later. They are waking up", Bumblebee reminded them.

The Decepticon was the first to come back online, shortly followed by the Autobot.

"Where are we?" The golden Autobot asked.

"You are on the planet earth in the city Detroit", Optimus informed him. "Can you tell me your name.

"It is Goldbug", the Autobot answered. He was looking in surprise at the robot who had a great resemblance to his own leader.

"Can you tell me who you are?" He asked the robot back.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobot team on this planet." He introduced himself to the stranger.

Next to them the human woman had awoken too and was now standing next to Sari.

Goldbug stared at him.

This wasn´t Optimus Prime, at least not the one he knew. And they had used a transwarp transporter. That led only to one conclusion.

The Decepticon seeker stood beside him and saw Goldbug thinking bout their situation. Three native Autobots were now holding their weapons at him.

"I know what you are thinking Autobot and you are right. We are in another universe", he informed him.

"The transporter was programed to bring us here, but because you jumped in the tranwarp field it became unstable and we were knocked out. We were lucky it didn´t come worse."

The others had heard this exchange but didn´t knew if they should believe this. Another universe?

"I will go now. Goodbye Autobot, see for yourself how you get back home." The seeker transformed and blasted off before anybody could do something about it.

They were all too surprised by the revelation anyway.

"Was what the Decepticon said true?" Optimus asked Goldbug.

"Yes it was. I know Optimus Prime, at least the Optimus of my world and he is not you, very similar but not identical. And we, the Cybertronians in my world, have already found out that it is possible with certain forms of transwarp to travel into parallel dimensions."

The Autobots present were still not certain about this story but they had other matters to attend to.

"Well we will talk about this later", Optimus told him.

The woman was still standing between them. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Sari asked. Since she was human, at least in appearance, she thought she should talk to her.

"Yes I am alright", the woman assured her.

"I am Sari Sumdac."

On the outside she looked like a human teenage girl of alound 14 or 15 with red hair that she was wearing in two long pigtales. But they all were aware that her body was half organic and half cybertronian.

"Sarah Sanders", the woman answered. "Look Sari, don´t get this wrong but I would like to have some time for myself."

"Time for yourself?" Sari asked bewildered. "You are trapped in another dimension", she pointed out.

What was wrong with this woman? she thought to herself. First she is transported to this town from god knows where and then she somehow survives something that should have killed her and that is all she had to say.

"How have you survived such a deep fall?", Ratchet wanted to know. "That should be impossible. I will have to make an examination on you."

"I had luck somehow. Please just let me alone."

"No", the Autobot medic answered her. "I may be a robot but I am a physician like any other you know. You have just survived a fall that should have by all rights killed you. You may be injured without realizing it. Letting you go would be irresponsible."

The woman looked down for a moment. Then she answered him.

"Okay, you leave me no choice. I didn´t wanted it in this way but you leave me no other option than to reveal myself."

As she had said these words her eyes became bright red and her body began to lift off the ground.

"You will not touch me **Autobot**."

xxxxxxx

_On Cybertron_

The group of foreign Autobots, they knew now that it were actually Autobots after confirming their claims, was led to Sentinel Prime.

Their leader, obviously that robot Karus he had been talking to, a femme bot to his right and two others.

"So now tell me, where are you from?" he asked them seriously.

"Like I said, it will be hard to believe but we are in fact from another dimension", Karus announced. Sentinel made a unbelieving face.

"Do you actually expect me to believe a story like that?" he called out.

"Ah Sentinel Prime sir", Jetstorm threw in.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"They might actually be telling the truth. You see their technology is completely foreign to ours and that includes even their own bodies. The history in their databanks divers massively from ours and their ship and themselves are containing a few elements that are completely unknown to us. They simply don´t exist in our universe."

Sentinel looked at him incredulous.

Then he turned to the leader of the foreign group again, for the first time trying to get a real impression of him. Karus was a robot of his own stature, his armor was mostly colored in orange and he obviously had some sort of vehicle alt-mode.

Despite that he and his group in the moment were not wearing any weapons, Sentinel had no problems picturing him as a warrior.

"Good, so let us say you obviously are from another dimension. The question is, what do you want here?"

"Like we said, we are looking for a refuge", Karus replied. "We are Autobots like you and like you we fought a long war against the Decepticons. It continued on until the most of them decided to leave this part of space. The rest of them we have defeated shortly afterwards.

But in the end it was all in vain. During the course of the war we were forced to activate a dangerous device inside our Cybertron, the plasma energy chamber. It was meant to supply Cybertron with new energy but we didn´t realize until much later that it produced so high energon levels that overloaded our systems.

To counter the problem scientists worked on ways to upgrade ourselves", Karus explained to him. "But ultimately the solution that was found turned out to be worse than the problem."

Sentinel had been listening to the story. He had to admit his curiosity had awakened.

"Then something happened. Someone created the Maximals and the Predacons", Karus continued.

"What are they?" Sentunel wanted to know.

Karus looked him in the eyes.

"Half organic Transformers", he anwered him, "beings who had added such components to their circuitry. As I have to admit, several organic species got involved with the Autobots during the war and that was the end of that development."

A murmur went through the crowd.

Many Autobots in this dimension, Sentinel more than anybody else, had a irrational fear of all organics. Unlucky meetings with a few very dangerous and aggressive species had led to widespread prejudices against all of them.

And hybrids of both, so called Techno-organics were if all even more feared and hated.

"What happened then?" Sentinel asked somewhat uneasy.

"It happened as it had to. The Maximals overthrew us and exiled us from our own planet", Karus told the shocked Autobot commander. "We should have never trusted that abominations", he added.

"By the allspark that is terrible", Sentinel said to him honestly, "but it doesn´t surprise me, messing with organics."

"We should have truly seen it coming. We didn´t realize that our so called allies were slowly poisening us from the inside. It was their idea to combine organic matter with Cybertronian technology that led to the creation of our enemies.

But our leaders, in first line Optimus Prime just didn´t want to see this."

Sentinel blinked as he recognized the name, but didn´t say anything. It was ironic that an alternate version of Optimus was just as blind in this point as the one he knew, but not really surprising to him.

"There is something else I have to tell you", Karus offered.

"And what?" Sentinel asked him.

"The maximals and their allies have been working on a transwarp engine like ours. Actually the one in our ship was developed by them, a way through the dimensions.

We are also here to warn you. We fear that they could plan to invade your dimension and overtake your Cybertron too", he told the, now shocked, Autobots.

"Some of the half-organics might already be here."


	3. Exchanges

**Chapter 2**

Detroit (Dimension-animated)

The Autobots saw how, what they had just thought was a harmless human woman, lifted off the ground.

Her skin seemed to shift apart and was replaced by metal. It was obviously a Transformer they were dealing with, a techno organic. She turned around and flew away.

Sari couldn´t help but look at this being. Now that she had taken a robotic form, Sari could see the Decepticon emblem on her chest. As she had left, Sari transformed instantly in her own robot mode, blasted off and went after her.

"Sari!" Optimus called to her, but it was to late. Shewas already gone, chasing after something that was obviously a techno-organic Decepticon, a possible dangerous techno-organic Decepticon.

"That was a transorganic Decepticon", Goldbug said loud.

"A what?" Bumblebee asked.

"A cybertronian being who is particular organic. Sometimes a Transformer with a organic altmode or simply a cyborg", Goldbug explained.

"Oh we have something similar but we call them techno-organics. Sari is one too. I forgot you are from another Dimension." Bumblebee laughed.

Golbug couldn´t help but think that this Autobot reminded him of someone.

"We have to go after her, she could be in danger", Optimus reminded them.

"You are right. You must know we live in peace with the Decepticons in our dimension but in this situation nobody can say how this one will react", Goldbug explained.

"Good, Autobots transform", Optimus ordered.

All Autobots including Goldbug changed into their car forms.

"A beattle?" Asked Bumblebee incredulous.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Goldbug replied.

"No no, it is just real retro", the other Autobot answered him. If Goldbug would have eyes in car form, he would have rolled them.

"Goldbug", Optimus introduced them, "this is Bumblebee. He is the youngest member of our team.

Goldbug activated his breaks from shock. He could barely grasp it. This guy was him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ratched asked angrily. He and Bulkhead had to go into the breaks too after Goldbug had suddenly stopped.

"There is something you should know about me Prime", he explained.

"I was the Autobot Bumblebee. As I was heavily damaged in a fight over 40 earth years ago, I was rebuilt into this form and have taken a new name."

Bumblebee was shocked, ironically exactly mirroring his counterpart. It was no wonder Golgbug reacted like that. He told himself that they could be happy that he was already standing right now because he would have probably pulled a similar stunt like Goldbug.

This guy was him after all.

"Oh great two Bumblebees. We are lost", Bulkhead said sarcastically. Goldbug heard this.

"Hey watch it Greenhead."

"Bulkhead", the large, green Autobot corrected him.

xxxxxxx

A few miles from them Sari had finally caught up to the other techno-organic.

They were both floating hundreds of meters above the town. The Decepticon decided to land on a building and Sari followed her. She took off her helmet but let the rest of her robot parts activated.

"You are like me", Sari pointed out. The Decepticon nodded at this statement.

"So the Autobots in this world have a human form Transformer themselves", she said. "Tell me Autobot, what is your true name?"

"It´s Sari Sumdac, it always was. I was raised here. I have for the most time not even known I was cybertronian. I´ve only found out a few months ago."

"You did´t know about your heritage?" The Decepticon was now looking at her with a bit of sympathy.

"No, not really", Sari answered, "but I have a family here and I won´t let you hurt the people in this town."

The Decepticon nearly laughed at this display of cliché heroism.

"I am not interested in hurting the people here. They are not my enemies and I have nothing to do with them. I am not even here willingly, remember?"

"I have never seen someone else like me before." Sari admitted.

"That is no surprise. Even I have barely seen one and clearly nobody who has a perfect human form like us", the Decepticon explained to Sari.

"Under this circumstances, I think I should introduce myself to you again Sari. I am Camouflage."

"And what do you want, now that you are here?" Sari asked her.

"I was created as a agent for my leader Galvatron. My task was to keep a eye on the humans and on the Autobots for my lord. However I can not allow your friends to lay an eye on my systems. My technology is top secret", she told her.

"And **I** can not just simply let you walk around here", Sari replied and activated the energy blasters in her hands. The Decepticon called Camouflage smiled.

"Very good Sari. I never had a good chance to take things out with a Autobot and you can imagine it was especially hard to find one in my size." She grinned. With this words the Decepticon attacked.

The group of Autobots were on their way but still a few miles away from the two techno-organics.

"You say that this seeker wasn´t a regular Decepticon but a member of a terrorist group that consists of fanatics who hate all organic lifeforms?" Optimus asked Goldbug.

"Yes and they hate the part-organics probably even more."

"But why should should then one of them knowingly bring a techno-organic into our world?"

"That is the great question Optimus."

xxxxxxx

The planet Agania (Dimension-G1)

Outside of the Milky-Way Galaxy in the Triangulum Nebula was the location of the planet Agania.

In a orbit over this world, clearly visible to everybody, was circling a metalic planet, very similar to Cybertron. For the natives it was a sight they were easily used to by now.

In the history locks of Cybertron was written that the Decepticons lost the great war and went into exile. This point however, like so many others written in this texts, is open for discussion.

Many Decepticons had thought since a long time that the war over a single planet was pointless, even if it was Cybertron the homeworld of the Transformers itself, when out there were countless other worlds to conquer.

Even their leader Galvatron started to think in that way as he had lost Cybertron multiple times not due to the Autobots but through the interference of other parties like Unicron or the Quintessons. As all his efforts were destroyed again and again through sheer bad luck.

If they were honest, before the plasma energy chamber, Cybertron had been military practically useless for a long time through the million year long energy crisis. The planet had always been more a symbol of unity for the Decepticons than an item of actual value.

By now this two planets were part of and the heart of the new Decepticon empire.

Some people might say the Decepticons lost, others might say the most of them left willingly.

The inhabitants of Agania however had not been subdued by force, they were loyal citizens.

Years ago this part of space had been terrorised by a brutal race of invaders who had slaughtered entire species. As the Decepticons first came to this sector fourty years ago, they very quickly clashed with this force.

The Aganians and other races saw the Decepticons as a welcomed chance to free them of their feared enemy and so joined them willingly. That they had to submit to Galvatron´s authority and had to become the Decepticon´s subjects was something that they had, under this circumstances, accepted easily.

Through a strange twist of history Galvatron took over an entire sector of space and was not seen as a conqueror but as a savior and liberator.

On the other hand, many of the Decepticons themselves, like their leader, had actually became more moderate and willing to compromise.

After they had nearly been destroyed by threats like Unicron and the hate plaque several times and only been saved by temporally allying themselves with the Autobots they had however relunctantly learned the value of cooperating with other species.

Another factor was the forming of the so called "binary bonded" Transformers, the head- target- and powermasters. Here was a Cybertronian actually physically and mentally connected to an organic partner that allowed both of them to function more efficiently.

In fact even some of the highest ranked Decepticons had undergone the process.

So to accept organic species as actual partners instead of conquered subjects was only a natural consequence of this development.

Despite that the Decepticons made always sure that it was clear who was in charge.

Now they were running their new empire and waited.

Would they stay here, mind their own business and try to expend their new state with peaceful methods?

Would they if they got it take the chance to return with their new found strength to Cybertron and conquer it?

That was depending on how things would develop on Cybertron, on earth and here. Only time could tell.

xxx

On one of the roads on the surface close to the capital town of Agania were in this moment a group of antiquated looking earth style cars racing in a high speed through the landscape.

The Stunticons had, like so often in the last years, gone bored and had decided to held a race over the cities area to entertain themselves.

By this they were driving in their typical manner, crashing into a number of other vehicles, coming dangerously close to natives who were passing on the edge of the road and finally run into the construction side of a new building.

"I am winning", Wildrider shouted.

"But only because you don´t care what you are crashing into", Breakdown replied.

"That's why I´m better than you."

The aganian workers were running in all directions when they saw them coming in.

"Look at them, our `allies´, Motormaster who was lying a distance further behind said with a bit of scorn as he saw the small organics getting away.

"Does it really surprise you that they are running from a group of vehicles that are racing wildly into their direction? Dead End asked him casually.

"Not really", he admitted. "It seems like Wildrider and Breakdown are winning."

"I don´t really care."

"You don´t care about anything Dead End."

Before them they saw how Wildrider suddenly lost control and drove right into the unfinished building that started to collapse on top of him.

"And here you see why I don´t care much for winning", Dead End commented as he Motormaster and Dragstrip stopped.

Wildriders transformed body was nearly completely burried under the rubble. The other Stunticons were only laughing at the sight.

"Well, we have a winner", Breakdown claimed.

"Whyt exactly do you think you are doing." They heard an angry voice.

The Decepticon second in command Cyclonus was standing behind them.

"We just…", Motormaster wanted to say.

"Oh, I know exacly what you were doing. I see that your group had gone bored again right?"

"Ah, yeah", the Stunticon leader admitted quieter.

"You will now first help the Aganians to this chaos repaired and then I am sure we will find a assignment in space for you since you find it this boring on this planet", he said with some sarcasm.

The Stunticons were looking at each other, not quite sure if they should be happy about the change of environment or not.

xxx

At one of the bases on this planet, in his private quarters, one of the most dangerous Decepticons in existence was sitting in a chair and doing his daily routine. He was interrupted as he got a visitor at the door.

The Decepticon Six Shot opened the lock and let his guest in.

"Cyclonus, what gives me that pleasure?" he greeted the Decepticon second.

As the the purple Decepticon jet came inside, he crossed his armes in a for him typical gesture and right away started to explain the situation.

"As you have probably guessed, I have a assignment for you. One of our agents on earth has not reported back and has by our estimation vanished", Cyclonus informed him.

Six Shot was one of Galvatron´s best and most loyal warriors, one at least as or more even more powerful than Cyclonus himself.

He was also a special agent for cases like this and was usually the one dealing with the cause of this cases. If the cause had a name, for the most part, permanently.

"What exactly do I have to do?" He asked Cyclonus.

"Your orders come from Galvatron personally. You will take a transwarp ship, fly to earth, find the reason for the disappearance of our agent and eliminate it. Further instructions are on this data chip", he said.

"You will start now."

xxxxxxx

Detroit (Dimension-animated)

Sari and the Decepticon named Camouflage were fighting.

The Con had thrown her into the side of a building. In response Sari was shooting two of her plasma beams at the Decepticon, who easily managed do avoid the shots.

The other techno-organic was equipped with similar weapons like Sari and fired back.

Sari herself had to be extremely careful not to hit any houses and was so barely able to make a shot. Damn, she thought, it was only a few months back that she found out what she was and now she was stuck in something like this. How was she able to get herself into this situation?

Oh yes, she remembered, she had just run off.

After a few tries however she was able to get close enough to her enemy to tackle her directly.

She and the Decepticon were now in a hand to hand fight. Sari managed to land a hit in her opponents face.

After this the Decepticon was taking something out that looked remarkable like a long, glowing tow.

Since Sari had seen enough science fiction movies she knew this had to be some sort of energy scourge. The Decepticon lashed with it at her and it wrapped around her underarm. At the touch the hot material burned into her flesh.

Yes, definitely a energy scourge.

They heard the sound of engines coming in. Sari looked around and saw the Autobots, the new one was also with them. They transformed.

"What are you doing here Decepticon? Your actions are threatening the peace", the robot Sari knew as Goldbug was asking her opponent.

"It is your new friends here who are threatening the peace if they want to take me apart for a examination", she answered him.

"Hey I only wanted to help you", Ratchet called out, "but since it seems you are alright anyway that won´t be necessary."

"Good in that case I propose we go all our separate ways and nobody starts a war today", the female Decepticon offered them.

"We are both trapped in another dimension", Goldbug gave her to think about.

"My people will find me. And by the way. I don´t trust these Autobots here." With that she blasted off and left.

"Let her go", Goldbug told the others. "She won´t hurt anybody without a very good reason. She won´t risk the peace in our world for nothing."

xxxxxxx

Cybertron (Animated dimension)

Two Autobots were guarding the side entrance of the currently most important prison on Cybertron. Here was the place where the three top Decepticons Megatron, Shockwave and Lugnut were held.

This two guards saw a Autobot coming into their direction. They approached to tell him to leave the prison area.

It was probably nothing important, they thought. Maybe a bot who didn´t knew the city and got lost.

One of them just wanted to tell the mech that this was a restricted area.

Without a warning the robot draw his weapon and shot the first guard. Then he transformed into his altmode, something that looked like a large bird of some sort.

At the same time two smaller robots separated from him and the second guard was suddenly under fire from three sides and so went down fast.

The forms of the two small robots broke apart and revealed that they were in fact organics, humanoids in exo suits.

"Go try to open the door", the large robot ordered them.

"Yes Double Dealer."

The two organics were working on the gate for a few moments until they heard the sound of more guards coming, dozens of them were arriving.

"We have to get out of here." They went hurriedly back into their suits and reconnected with the robots body like earlier before they fled.

On the wall of the prison, a short distance from them, was a security camera that had recorded the entire scene.


	4. investigation

**Chapter 3**

Earth, Detroit (Dimension-animated)

Sari stood in the middle of a street where she landed after her fight with the techno-organic Decepticon. She was still in her own thoughts.

"Hey Sari, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked her.

After a moment Sari answered him.

"Yes everything is okay."

"Don´t ever be that careless again Sari. You could have get killed."

"Okay Optimus it is just", she said reluctantly.

"What is it Sari?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"I have never met another human formed techno-organic before, someone just like me. I think I kind of lost my nerves", she admitted.

"I understand Sari but be the next time more careful. If it wasn´t for the fact that Autobots and Decepticons are living in peace in their world, she would probably really have tried to kill you", Optimus warned her.

"In peace?", Sari said questionly.

"Yes we will tell you on the way back", Optimus told her. On his order, they all transformed into cars.

"Cool", Sari called out as she saw Goldbug´s car form, "a real VW beatle. I have never seen one except in photos."

"Hey Sary, do you know that this guy is another version of me", Bumblebee told her.

"Really? She asked.

"Yes", Bulkhead said, "he told us that he was damaged and rebuilt and then changed his name."

"I will tell you everything about it later if you want", Goldbug cut in. "Let us go now." Then he turned to the techno-organic girl. "Sari was your name they said?"

"Yes, Sari Sumdac", She told him. "It´s a pleasure to meet you. I am a techno-organic robot in human form. That means I am to one half cybertronian and to the other human. Are you okay with this?" she asked a bit insecure.

"Why shouldn´t I?" he wanted to know.

"You know, many Autobots here kind of fear organics", Sary explained to him. "They think they are poisonous or something."

As she said that they heard Goldbug starting to laugh.

"You are telling that the Autobots here are fearing organics", he asked.

"We of course not", Bulkhead said loudly.

"Yes", Optimus continued, "but you know on Cybertron are some who…" He broke the sentence up at this point.

They looked at Goldbug who was still shaking with laughter.

"Let us go home now", Optimus said.

Sari took a set in his driving cab and the Autobots drove off.

xxxxxxx

Several miles outside of the city at the same time, another transwarp bubble was appearing. A few moments later seven figure had appeared. They all were Decepticons. Their leader was a grey robot with a orange helmet and a blue face, who transformed into a air glider.

Next to him stood Wipe-Out a minicon with car altform. Behind them were five other Decepticons. This five were the Terrorcons, one of the most cruel, strongest and most ruthless combiner teams ever created.

"He should be here soon", Take Off informed the others.

After several minutes of waiting a jet appeared in the sky above them. Assaulter transformed and landed.

"Went everything according to plan?", Take Off wanted to know.

"In the most parts", the seekers told him abashed.

"What do you mean? In the most part?", he asked him angrily.

"During the dimension transport a Autobot was taken with us." The other Decepticon looked him in the eyes for a moment.

Then suddenly Take-Off hit him with an uppercut hard on the jaw.

"Idiot", he called out, "this could threaten all our plans. This Autobot could jeopardize everything we are doing here."

xxxxxxx

Cybertron (Dimension-animated)

"What are the main differences we know about?" The Autobot emirate named Karus asked one of his subordinates.

"For once the title prime and even more important, the matrix", a female voice answered him. "In our world the prime title is only given to a matrix bearer. Usually this one is also the Autobot leader, but not necessary. In the last millions of years there had only been a few times more than one been active at the same time. Here a Prime seems to be more a high officer rank.

"There are several Primes as group and sector leaders, who are all answering to one supreme commander.

"This is currently Ultra Magnus, who was victim of a assassination attempt some time ago. He is still recovering and in his absence Sentinel Prime is taking his place. Beside this is the high council as legislative leadership. Like in our universe", she explained.

"Is there a certain reason for this differences in social structure, Theta?".

"This is not clear. But at least one of the reasons could be, that there never was a matrix bearer in this world. Without a matrix of leadership, there was never a reason why the prime title should be connected to the Autobot leadership", the femme named Theta told him.

"I have read myself some of the history of this world. The matrix is never mentioned", Karus stated.

"It is however obvious that the object known as the Allspark is identical with the matrix, oly not known under the same name. But my point is, here it is not bonded to any person and according to history, never was", he continued.

"Another thing that is different are the ages of several people here and in our world. Optimus and Sentinel Prime have both been created after the end of the war, a relative short time back. In our dimension Optimus dates back to the beginning of the war, millions of years earlier and Sentinel was even older. But if you see their personalities and designs, they are obviously variants of the same persons. Do you have any explanation for this?"

"Not really. The only thing that I could think of is that their sparks had simply been downloaded from this version of vector sigma at a completely different time as in our universe. But how it could be that this were millions of years apart, I don´t know." She gave him a shaky explanation.

"In the end it doesn´t really matter for us right", Karus answered, "as long as they and us are here."

In that moment Sentinel Prime entered the room. He had a grim look on his face as he approached the two foreign Autobots.

"I and the council elders have been discussing the story you have told us. But now a new development had happened", the temporary Autobot leader informed them.

"A few hours ago a Transformer, who couldn´t be safely identified as a Autobot or a Decepticon had tried to beak into one of our high security facilities.

That alone wouldn´t be that disturbing but it was confirmed that this robot was accompanied by organics."

At hearing this, Karus showed a concerned expression.

"Could you maybe show me a picture of this intruder?" He asked politely.

Sentinel Prime smiled at this question. It was time to show this foreigners how Cybertron was run under his leadership.

"Of course I can. All important areas on Cybertron are monitored by security cameras. I have the tapes here. As you see we have a few good pictures of the guy. He obviously didn´t knew how well our security works", Sentinel stated proudly.

The monitors showed the mysterious robot appearing and then changing from a Autobot to a Decepticon form. Then it showed the two organic beings separating from him for a short time.

Karus face showed clear signs of recognition as he saw the robot on the monitor.

"Doubledealer", he said.

"You know him?" Sentinel Prime asked the otherworldly Autobot.

"I have seen pictures of him. He is a mercenary. During the war he had worked as a double agent for the Decepticons. He as one mode belonging to each faction. It is thought however that he was created as a Decepticon, but even that is not sure", Karus explained to him.

"I understand, a completely dubious character and he is from your world?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes he must have come with the same technology we have used."

"Can you tell us something about the organics?" Sentinel wanted to know and let the camera zoom closer to them.

"Humans", he said as he recognized their appearance.

"No, Nebulons, a species that looked very similar but comes from another planet. Another one that the Transformers in my world were allied with. Doubledealer here is a Powermaster", Karus stated.

"A Powermaster? Explain that."

He looked uncomfortable at Sentinel.

"I wasn´t sure if I should even talk about this technologies with you. I just didn´t want to scare you too much", he told him.

"Why? What is a Powermaster?" Sentinel asked impatient.

"When they were on the planet Nebulos, a few groups of Autobots and Decepticons made a deal with the natives. They became binary bonded. That means they become one in body and mind. Their CPU´s are directly connected to the brains of the organics."

Sentinel looked with a look of pure shock at Karus as he said this. It was beyond him that any sane Cybertronian would ever even consider something like that. And Karus continued his explanations.

"The bonded Transformers gain faster reflexes, they can literally concentrate on two things at once and react faster than usual Transformers. They can separate. Parts of the robot´s body´s become exo suits for the organics that have around the same power as a human sized Transformer."

Sentinel looked now as if he was sick. He was glad that such abominations never came up in his world.

"In Doubledealer´s case, as a powermaster, he is connected to the body systems of the nebulons and he can use their nutriments as energy source. That makes him independent of energon", Karus claimed.

"They are his energy source?" He asked disgusted. Sentinel wanted right now nothing more then run out of the room and forget about all this perversions he had heard."I can understand that you didn´t want to tell me."

This all reminded him all too much of this time on earth where this insane organic had stolen his body and taken it over.

But he had a few other questions.

"And what could this **thing **want here?" Sentinel asked, referring to the powermaster.

"Like I said, he is a mercenary. It is possible that the Transorganics have hired him. That would also explain how he could make the dimension travel."

"I understand. We will take this serious from now on, I guaranty you this. I will make contact with all other Autobot officers and if a being like this will appear again, I will be informed immediately", Sentinel informed him.

Karus smiled. "That is good to know." He offered the Autobot leader his hand. "Now that we know each other a little better, can I tell you that it is a honor for me to meet a version of the famous Sentinel Prime.

The Sentinel of our world was one of the greatest leaders in our history. His death in the beginning of the war was a great loss for all Autobots and I am sure, if he had survived the war would have been a lot shorter for us. And as I see, you share his competence."

Sentinel had now a genue smile from Karus admiring words.

"I only do my best", he said flattered. Sentinel always wanted his work to be appreciated by somebody. He always searched for ways to heighten his own self worth.

"Believe me I will deal with this situation", he said proudly.

"I should apologize that your dimension has such problems because of mine", Karus stated in a sad tone.

"It is not necessary to apologize. You are not responsible for the action of others. And as I said. This is nothing I can not deal with." Sentinel pointed this out again.

He turned around and was ready to leave. But after a few steps he stopped.

There was something else he wanted to ask. After he had heard Karus story, about this transorganics, the Maximals and Predacons, he had been thinking.

But he wasn´t sure if he even wanted to know. A part of him feared the answer. It was haunting him for months now. Following him even in his recharge. He stood a few meters from Karus, with the back to him.

"Karus", he finally said quietly. "I have one last question."

"Yes?" The other Autobot said curious.

"You told me that some Transformers were converted into half organics. With the technology of your universe. Can this process also be reversed? Can this creatures become again what they once were?" Sentinel asked.

Karus thought for a few moments. Then he answered.

"With our methods. Yes it should be possible. The process would be long and complicated but at least in principle, it should be possible", he told him honestly.

Hearing this answer, Sentinel felt like a stab into his spark.

"Thank you", he responded casually, but inside full of pain. "That was all I wanted to know."

_In his mind he had two names, Elita 1, Blackarachnia._

xxxxxxx

Earth, Detroit, Sumdac-Tower (animated dimension)

Isaak Sumdac was one of the most famous scientist and robot inventors in this world and Sari´s adopted father.

In fact however, many of his designs were copied from transformers technology that he had copied. Despite all this however he was still a brilliant man.

He was currently taking a look at the new Autobot who had arrived on earth.

"Amazing", he said.

"Have you found something doctor?" Optimus asked.

"You can say that", Sumdac replied. "Goldbug here is in many ways completely different from the Transformers we know. Not only his his internal structure, the layout of his systems different. His molecular structure itself is differing from yours.

Actually his body contains some elements that I have never seen before in this universe, even in beings from Cybertron."

"So he **is **from a parallel universe." Optimus made it clear.

"That would at least be one of the few explanation I could think of", Sumdac admitted.

The other Autobots were sitting together with Sari at the other side of the room and were watching.

"So this guy is truly another version of you from another dimension?" Sari asked Bumblebee astonished.

"It seems to be", he told her, smiling.

xxxxxxx

Earth, Detroit (g1 dimension)

"Have by now you any idea were Goldbug could have vanished to?" the Throthlebot Rollbar asked his comrade Chase.

"No, we have already contacted Cybertron to ask if they were transported there. But he was obviously not. We are searching the entire earth and nebulos sector for the three missings but we found nothing.

A few scientists are already checking the rest particles of the transwarp transport but no success so far", the red Autobot listed their effords.

In that moment they saw a ship descending from the sky and landing in some distance from them. It was a Decepticon design.

As the airlock opened, the pilot came out. They all recognized him, Six Shot, one of Galvatron´s special agents.

"I greet you Autobots", the Decepticon addressed the five Throthlebots. They were all nervous and some had their hands close to their guns. However all of then knew that this robot had a very good chance to obliterate their entire team if it should come to a fight.

"Let me guess. You are trying to investigate the disappearance of a few Transformers in this area?", the Decepticon said to them.

"That is right", Chase confirmed.

"I could offer you my help. Galvatron wants me to find out what exactly happened here too. We could cooperate. On my ship a have the right equipment for this kind of investigation. I have heard the transporter that was used was a Decepticon model. You have a far better chance with me."

The five Autobots knew that what Six shot said was true. It was however, completely new for him to be very cooperative.

He has always been less than diplomatic in the past and that was saying it diplomatically.

But they knew they had no great choice here.

"Good", Rollbar answered him, "let us work together."


	5. questions

**Chapter 4**

_Earth, Detroit (Dimension-animated)_

After what happened the Autobots had returned to their home, actually an old warehouse that they were occupying.

Captain Fanzone was currently there to question the Autobots about the identity of the newcomers.

To make it short, he was not happy about what he heard.

"So you are telling me that two new Decepticons are running around in the town, both somehow come from another dimension and this guy there too." He pointed at Goldbug. "And one of them looks like a young woman", he continued, "so that she could basically be anywhere without even rising attention."

The police captain counted everything together.

"Yes, that about is it", Optimus answered.

"Damn, we will stay on the watch because of the Decepticons. Can you give me a description of the girl-robot?" Fanzone asked.

After captain Fanzone was finished the Autobots, including Goldbug, were now sitting together in their improvised living room.

"Now guys, that was a day", Ratchet said. "Three inter-dimensional travelers, one of them a techno-organic Decepticon, a terrorist and another version of Bumblebee and that all at once", he said grumpy.

"It is not yet over for me", Optimus replied, "there is one last thing I have to do."

"And what is that?" Ratchet asked him.

"I have to contact Cybertron and inform them about all this. Something like this can we hardly keep for ourselves. And believe me, explaining all this to Sentinel will be harder than anything else."

Ratchet laughed at Optimus statement.

Optimus and Sentinel had been old friends, but at some level Sentinel had always been arrogant and self righteous. Not to mention his prejudices against organics.

Not even to mention Sentinel´s personal problems with Optimus. A long time ago he had dragged both of them, together with their common friend Elita One to a dangerous unauthorized mission.

As it backfired and they all had been nearly killed, Optimus was the one to make the final decision to leave Elita behind for dead.

Like they much later found out, she wasn´t truly dead, instead something different, in some way just as bad, happened to her.

And despite that Optimus had taken the entire blame for a failed venture that Sentinel had started in the first place, something that had cost him his carrier in the elite guard, Sentinel never stopped holding it against him.

That at least seemed to have become better in the last time.

But he still wasn´t the most pleasant person to spend time with, Ratchet thought.

xxxxxxx

The Decepticon Camouflage was still on her way through the town without any real aim or purpose. She was now wearing sunglasses and black leather clothes that she had stolen somewhere.

By now she had realized that she was slowly getting low on energon. Thanks to her unique construction, she was able to fuel on both, energon and human food and was even able to survive for some time from biological nutriments alone. After longer periods however, she needed a actual energy source like all other Transformers.

What she needed was energon in some form, food or money to buy both of it. So she was currently walking through the town to find a fitting resource. As a undercover agent for Galvatron she was equipped for several forms of spy and infiltration jobs. She would find what she needed.

Then she suddenly saw the ideal target. Food, energy and money, all in one.

Camouflage was standing in front of a building labeled "Burger-Bot".

She would simply go and rob this shop of all money and food and force them to recharge her. As she was finished with her preparations, she went inside.

xxxxxxx

Optimus was communicating with Sentinel. He had just informed the temporally Autobot leader about the recent events. For some reason Sentinel seemed to be more than startled by this.

"So that means a techno-organic Decepticon is on earth and another Decepticon and another version of Bumblebee too?" Sentinel asked.

"Yes", Optimus answered him simply. He didn´t knew why but Sentinel seemed close to panic.

"Optimus this situation is more serious than you know. I have just received a warning that we might stand before a invasion from techno-organics from another dimension", Sentinel informed him in a urgent tone.

"A invasion?" Optimus asked incredulous. "Sentinel this techno-organic Decepticon was brought here against her own will by the other Con, who is a terrorist."

Knowing Sentinel´s prejudices against all organics since Elita´s loss. The idea of a invasion of techno-organics must be somewhat like his worst nightmare, no matter how off the idea was. He however kept himself from downright telling Sentinel how absurd this seemed.

"Oh yes and who have told you that? Goldbug? This Bumblebee-copy?" Sentinel asked him. "Excuse me but who was it again who told me years ago that Wasp was a traitor and spy for the Decepticon´s and caused me to arrest him? While in fact Longarm A. K. A. Shockwave was the real traitor, who had simply pulled a trick on him.

Tell me one reason why I should believe a single word that **any **version of Bumblebee tells me ever again? They have probably set him up too."

Optimus didn´t bother to remind Sentinel that he had been all to willing to believe Bumblebee about Wasp and that he refused to listen then they had found out the truth years later. But he had to admit, Sentinel had a point. Goldbug seemed trustworthy so far, but who said that he hadn´t been fed with false information.

"Optimus", Sentinel continued, "I will send you a few members of the elite guard. Do nothing until the reinforcements have arrived and if that techno-organic or others show up again inform me."

Optimus frowned at this. Was Sentinel really thinking the situation could get that bad or was he just still treating them like sideliners, even after they were the ones who had captured Megatron.

"And Optimus", Sentinel told him strictly, "don´t let this Goldbug out of your sight for a moment." With this words he ended the transmission.

xxxxxxx

_Detroit in the year 2052 (Dimension-G1)_

"So have you found something out?" The Throthlebot Wideload asked Six Shot and Rollbar.

"Yes", the Decepticon answered him, "according to this data the endpoint of the transport was not in our universe. They were sent to another dimension."

"He is right", Rollbar confirmed Six Shot´s findings, "but we are still able to make out the coordinates of this universe. We will have to follow them if we want to get them back."

"I understand, that means we will have to inform the high council before we start", Wideload reminded them.

Then he switched a monitor on and Optimus Prime´s face appeared.

"Prime, we have tracked down Goldbug´s location. It looks as if he and the seeker were actually transported to another dimension, along with a human woman. We are preparing right now to follow them and get them back."

"Thank you for the information Wideload", Optimus answered him.

When he had ended the communication, it was to see that he turned around, probably addressing the other council members.

Technically he and Rodimus Prime were sharing the role as Autobot leader. While the younger Prime has taken over the role as the Matrix bearer.

Ultra Magnus was still official second in command of the military and additionally had a chair in the council.

The other members present were Emirate Xaaron and Emirate Longhold, two purely civilian delegates.

One council member however was missing.

"You have heard everything my friends", Optimus addressed them. "That also should be mentioned is that we detected another transwarp jump on earth, shortly after the first one", he pointed out.

"It wouldn´t be too much of a guess to think that other members of "True Cybertron" had jumped to the same dimension", Rodimus speculated. "The question is only why?"

"Whatever they want, we can not simply let them run loose. They are dangerous criminals and they are our problem, not that of some other world", Ultra Magnus pointed out.

"You are absolutely right", Optimus confirmed. "We can not let another world suffer our problems."

"Another issue we should address is Karus disappearance. We know that he took control of a transwarp ship and initiated a unauthorised transport. Alone that is illegal and justifies a trial against him", Xaaron reminded them.

"Yes and it happened shortly before Goldbug and the others vanished. That is also very suspicious", Rodimus said.

"Are you suggesting that Karus might be a member of "True Cybertron?" Optimus asked.

"He is a council member", Longhold threw in.

"Yes", Rodimus replied, "one who had just stolen a ship and vanished, conveniently right before a terrorist attack happened."

"We have always known that this terror group must have high ranked allies", Magnus gave them to remember.

"We will see about this later", Optimus said. "I propose that we send a group after Goldbug to retrieve him and find out what exactly the terrorists are planning. And if we found out that Karus travelled to this dimension too, then there will be a lot more he has to answer for. Does everybody agree to this course of action?" He asked.

Everybody in the room lifted his hand.

xxxxxxx

_Detroit (Dimension-animated), in the Burger Bot_

The Decepticon Camouflage was aware that some people were looking strange at her. She knew her appearance was quite inapprotiate by human standards, especially at a place like this.

With her leather jacket and the sun-glasses she was looking like something out of action movies from earth´s late 20th century. But that didn´t matter right now.

A few young men were making comments about her, she realized. Not that this was unknown to her, but right now she was not in the mood to `play the human´.

She decided to address the cashiers.

"I want the following items", she said loud.

In that moment the door was slammed open and two armed and masked men were storming in. They were carrying something that looked like sacks full of money.

"Okay", one of the two, the one who had a machine gun in his hands called out. "We have just robbed the bank and are fleeing from the police. We are taking you all hostage and believe me. We have no problems to hurt any of you. And of course we want all the money you have", he said with a look to the cashiers.

Camouflage cursed inside. She had to be the Decepticon with the worst timing in history.

The two gangsters saw her.

"Come here Babe", the man who had just spoken told her. He wrapped a arm around her and held her in a grip. "nice outfit", he commented sarcastically."

"Nobody moves", the other man called out, aiming a pistol at everyone present, "and you give me the money", he said to the personal.

At this point Camouflage had enough. She grabbed the hand of the man who was holding her, twisted his arm around and lifted him off the ground. Then she threw him into the other gangster as he tried to draw his gun at her.

As one of the men was getting up again, she jumped several meters, right next to him and knocked him out with a punch in the face, a light punch by her standards.

After her display she realized that the other humans were now starring at her in awe. Then suddenly one of them started to applaud and the others fell in.

A small man with glasses came running to her and took her hand.

"I am the manager", he said to her loudly. "You are a real hero. What is your name?"

"You can call me Camouflage", the completely startled Decepticon answered. "But…"

She wanted to say something and force the humans to give her their energy supplies, but the man, who was looking at her from the head to feet cut her off.

"So Camouflage it´s. Have you heard", he addressed the people. "A new superhero is in town."

Everybody in the room was cheering for her now and some were shooting her name.

By the Matrix, she thought to herself. One thing was clear, the humans in this dimension were clearly insane.

What had she done to deserve this? All that she had wanted was some food and energy.

"I need some food and can I have access to your power source for some time?" She asked. "But I don´t have any money."

"Of course. That goes on the house", the manager told her happily.

This was just all too crazy.

As the man had left her alone, she let her looked down and shook her head.

Today was simply not her day.

xxxxxxx

_Cybertron (Dimension-animated), hospital complex_

The Autobot leader Ultra Magnus was still healing from his injuries that he had received in an attack from the Decepticon Shockwave a few months earlier.

Until he had fully recovered, it was Sentinel Prime who would be leading the Autobots.

But this case was important enough in Sentinel´s view to justify it to visit Ultra Magnus and ask him for his opinion.

He didn´t like it to disturb the Autobot leader in his still weakened state. But even if the medic bots insisted that Ultra Magnus mustn´t been disturbed, Sentinel was there and explained the situation to him.

"So this Autobots claim that this techno-organics, who are called Maximals and Predacons are planning a invasion of our universe."

"Yes Ultra Magnus", Sentinel confirmed. "They say that they had already taken over their Cybertron and are now trying to get ours. Two techno-organics Decepticons have already appeared in our dimension. One on earth and the other here. Both have attacked Autobots.

"I am here to inform you about all this and I admit am unsure what I should do", Sentinel said quietly.

He wasn´t used to talk about his own imperfection. However even Sentinel wasn´t willing to start a war without the involvement of the actual leader. He had given Ultra Magnus all information's provided by Optimus, this Autobot Karus and himself.

Sentinel was convinced that the appearance of the foreign Transformers and the techno-organics was a threat to their world, maybe the greatest since the Decepticon war.

But if he was honest, he had a bad feeling, as if something was wrong here.

"So you want to hear my opinion on all this?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"Yes", Sentinel answered.

"You should be on guard and get ready and prepare the troops to defend Cybertron. But don´t simply believe that anybody tells you. You should remember two things." The Autobot leader advised him.

"First this three Autobots told you that the threat are the Maximals and the Predacons but none of the two techno-organics that came to our universe is of one of this two factions. Actually both were Decepticons with organic components", he reminded him.

Sentinel hesitated for a moment. He hadn´t thought about this.

To be honest, for him one techno-organic was usually like the other. He had to admit this was really strange compared to the story Karus and his companions have told him.

"Second", Ultra Magnus continued, "you said yourself one of the Decepticons is a mercenary, who could be working for everyone, even their own history files confirmed that. And the other one was, according to a witness, brought here against her will."

"A witness who comes from their dimension and is so not completely trustworthy", Sentinal stated.

"Exactly like our new guests", Ultra Magnus countered.

"You have a point here and are right that there are some holes in this story. Are you implying that all this could be a set up?" Sentinel asked him.

"Think about it. This Autobots had told us that their Cybertron is controlled by techno-organics. For all we know Karus could have hired this Double Dealer himself to turn us against their enemies."

Sentinel felt like things were suddenly started to fall into place.

"Damn you are right. As much as I dislike the thought of techno-organic freaks controlling a planet. I admit they themselves have done nothing to us yet."

What Ultra Magnus had told him gave him a completely different sight on things. He then realized his tone.

"Excuse my way of speech Magnus."

"I understand your reaction. We don´t know what is really going on. You must find confirmation. Don´t believe anything unseen. Find out the truth", Ultra Magnus told Sentinel.

xxxxxxx

In a remote part of Cybertron Double Dealer was having a conversation with his current employer.

"The plan is working exactly as we wanted. There are only a few small obstacles to be removed. Ultra Magnus is far more experienced and less, let us say, open to our ideas than Sentinel.

Make contact with Take Off on earth and tell him to send the Terrorcons to Cybertron to eliminate him. With the help of Lightbreak and his abilities it will be easy to use this to our advantage too."

"As you whish I will tell it to him", Double Dealer answered.

"And then you will continue with your task to cause unrest."

"As long as you pay me", the mercenary said.

"Do it as I told you."

The femme named Theta approach Karus after he had ended the communication.

"Do we really have to work with that despicable creature?"

"He has his uses", Karus told her. "I have Sentinel convinced that the Maximals are planning to attack them. When we continue like that, I will soon have him so far that he will start a war and then I will use him to remove the transorganics from our Cybertron for us."

"And if shutting down the plasma energy chamber should turn out to be impossible?" The femme asked.

"Then we will simply take over this Cybertron", Karus answered.

"That is the other part of my plan. When Sentinel and his Autobots have attacked our dimension, they will inevitable get into a war with the Autobots from our world. A war they can not win. We are much stronger and have superior technology. That way or the other, we will soon again have a suitable planet.

And by then I will have prepared my plans to assassinate Optimus and Rodimus and take over as new Prime."


	6. the meeting

**Chapter 5**

_Detroit (Dimension-animated)_

"How long do you think we will be gone?" Sari asked Bumblebee.

The two of them had left earlier for a drive to the Burger-Bot. The problem of course was that Optimus had told all Autobots to stay at home. But the two of them had just decided to sneak out anyway. They wanted to spend some free time.

Sari had been the most time of her life closed up in her father´s company. For the most part to keep anybody from realizing that she was techno-organic.

She had only a few friends and the most of them were Autobots. Bumblebee, the small yellow Autobot was in many ways the closest to her.

He had also been the one to snuck her into the Autobot´s space ship, back when they had first met and set everything that let to their later relationship into motion.

"We will be back in time for whatever Optimus wants to do. Don´t worry", Bumblebee told her.

"By the way. Had Optimus not told you and the others to stay home the entire time?" Sari asked him in a mocking tone.

"He can hardly have something against us having a bit of fun. And by the way, Goldbug and I are technically the same person so in some sense I am still there."

Sari had to laugh about this statement. In some way it was even the truth.

"I am not sure if Optimus would see it in the same way", she pointed out, still laughing.

"We will be back anyway before he has a reason to complain", the yellow Autobot assured her.

As they arrived they saw that a crowd of people were standing around the building and the police was there.

At the parking lot directly before them stood a car that looked identical to Bumblebee´s altmode. It was captain fanzone´s, after that Bumblebee was configured as he came to earth.

Sari jumped out of Bumblebee and transformed.

"Hey captain Fanzone, had something happened here?" Sari asked him, who she saw standing with a few other cops.

"I try to figure that out myself", he replied. "According to what witnesses told us two bank robbers, who were fleeing from the police, were storming the shop. They tried to take hostages and wanted to rob the place.

But some strange woman in leather clothes was also there and stopped them. And now it comes. This woman told them her name was Camouflage."

Sari´s and Bumblebee´s jaws dropped at this.

"That, wasn´t that the name of that Decepticon Sari?" The Autobot asked his companion.

"Yes it was", she told him.

"Your **Decepticon **is just now being celebrated as the newest super heroine of this town", Fanzone informed the two and sneered.

"Great, that is all great again. You better go and inform Optimus about this", he told them.

xxxxxxx

_Detroit (Dimension-G1)_

"We are ready", the Decepticon SixShot said. "We have the exact data of their jump and copied it in my transporter. Whatever universe they are gone to. We will follow them."

"Good", Optimus Prime replied. He and Ultra Magnus had just arrived at the place.

"Let us go."

"Do you still want to come with us?" He asked Ultra Magnus, who was standing next to him. "We are both council members. It wouldn´t be good if we both take that risk."

As it was now he, SixShot, Ultra Magnus and the two Throthlebots Chase and Rollbar would form the group that would travel to the other universe to find the missing ones.

"Yes exactly", Magnus answered,"and there is a good chance that Karus is also there and we need two council members to arrest another one", he reminded him.

"Or it could be that we won´t find him and your risk is completely senseless."

"We won´t know until we are there", Magnus pointed out.

"That way or another, we go now." SixShot exclaimed to them.

A few moments later, he pushed the button.

Four Autobots and one Decepticon vanished.

xxxxxxx

_Detroit (Dimension-animated)_

Bumblebee and Sari were on their way back.

"Can you believe it. A Decepticon as a super hero?" She asked her Autobot friend.

"I know what you mean", Bumblebee said. "I have never thought that some day I would hear a Decepticon being celebrated as a hero."

"Maybe this was all a misunderstanding", Sari suggested.

"Possible", Bumblebee said. In that moment he saw a flash of light.

"What is that?", he asked.

They saw something, but what they saw didn´t exactly calmed them down.

About a kilometer in front of them a new transwarp bubble appeared.

A moment later a group of Transformers stood before them on the street. The most of them were Autobots, but they realized that one of them was not. The Decepticon was as large as Lugnut, but was looking even far more menacing.

"Do you think they are from Goldbug´s world?" She asked Bumblebee.

"I hope they are. Anyway, the most of them are Autobots, so it should be mostly save to approach them", he replied.

Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and they slowly walked over to the new Transformers.

"Ah hello, welcome in our world. Can it be that you are looking for a Autobot called Goldbug?" Bumblebee asked them. That raised their attention.

One of the robots answered him. He was very large, red and blue and was wearing a battle mask. He looked like Optimus, Bumblebee thought.

"Goldbug, you know where he is?"

"Yes we know", Bumblebee said.

The large, red Autobot was looking at him for a moment.

"Bumblebee?" He asked quietly. The smaller Autobot nodded with his head.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a transformation.

The Decepticon in the Group had lifted off the ground and was just changing into a jet. During that he didn´t say a single word. Then he just activated his turbines and blasted away.

"SixShot", one of the Autobots, a red sports car, yelled. "Where the hell does he go?"

"Who knows. I am slowly thinking SixShot wasn´t telling us everything from the beginning", the other very large Autobot pointed out.

"We have other things to deal with right now", the Optimus look-alike reminded him.

"You said you know where Goldbug is?" he asked Sari and Bumblebee.

"Yes", Sari answered this time. "Can you tell me, you are Optimus Prime, aren´t you?"

"I am Optimus. You know me?" He wanted to know.

"I know someone **like** you", Sari told him, "very much like you. We will bring you to Goldbug now."

xxxxxxx

_Sumdac-tower_

The native´s Optimus group had just gotten new orders and to say it in short terms, they didn´t take it very well.

"What does that Sentinel nutcase want now anyway? First he orders us to stay here and wait for reinforcements and now he says we shall all go to Cybertron and meet the elite guard there." Ratchet railed about the sudden new change of orders.

They had just received a call from Sentinel Prime to come to Cybertron, after he had originally told them to stay where they were.

"Guy´s just doesn´t know what he want", Bulkhead said casually.

"And Bumblebee and Sari are still gone. Bumblebee has really something to explain when he comes back." Ratchet continued his rant.

"I seems they are coming back now", Jazz informed the other Autobots. As he realized that the two were accompanied by a group of other vehicles, he continued, "and they are not alone."

As the newcomers had arrived. The unknown cars transformed before their eyes into four Autobots.

"Optimus Prime", Sari said, "may I introduce you to Optimus Prime."

And to her friends she said smiling, "Optimus, this are Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus." Everybody stared at the newcomers Sari had just presented.

The one who was Optimus counterpart, according to Goldbug this mech had been the supreme leader of the Autobots during the greatest part of the war in their world, stepped for.

He saw his missing friend standing between the foreign Autobots.

"Are you alright Goldbug?" he asked with a bit concern.

"I am OK Prime. But there is a lot we have to tell you about. Karus is here. By what this bots told me, he is on this version of Cybertron and is telling this Autobots a story about a planed invasion by the Transorganics of our dimension, meaning the Maximals and Predacons."

Prime and Ultra Magnus looked at each other at Goldbugs words.

"I have to apologize old friend", G1 Optimus said in Magnus direction. "It was a good idea that you came with us." Then he addressed his counterpart.

"Goldbug is right. We have a lot to talk about."

xxxxxxx

_Decepticon headquartes in the Triangulum Galaxy (Dimension-G1)_

Cyclonus was approaching Galvatron´s throne room. His target-master partner Nightstick was walking next to him. Similar to Double Dealer they were a Transformer, bonded to a organic.

But in their case Nightstick became the weapon instead of the engine.

At the entrance he met a group of three Sweeps. It were the three who called themselves by now Tracker, Skyhound and Shellrunner. This three were forming somewhat of a in-official elite under the Sweeps.

While their official designation had staid Sweeps number 1, 2 and 3, they were usually called by their chosen names now.

All three dated back to the time before Unicron was first stopped by the Matrix and the rise of Rodimus Prime and they were either reformed from Insecticons or cloned directly from this original Sweeps.

"You are back, as I see Cyclonus." The Sweep who called himself Skyhound greeted him. This one was a original, created from an incarnation of the Insecticon Kickback.

It was commonly thought, that the Insecticons converted into Sweeps were clones. But if they were honest, nobody was truly 100% sure about that.

By the earth year 2005 the Insecticons had learned to create fully sentient copies of themselves. At least two sets of intelligent Insecticons were being around in that year.

Of course Megatron had made sure that the clones were programmed with more loyalty to him than the originals before he allowed them to be created. So everybody, including the other Unicronians, believed with good reason, in first line their absolut loyalty to Galvatron, the Sweeps were them.

But who could truly know? The Sweeps themselves never talked about this topic and did a lot to avoid it.

He completely understood that. Talking about their former identities in front of others was also for him and Scourge a sour thing. And it was not as if Cyclonus had ever been interested enough in that matter to ask them directly. If they had been sentient clones or not was their business alone.

That what mattered were the warriors they had become.

"And, can you tell us something new?" Skyhound asked Cyclonus.

In opposite to some of the later created Sweeps, who were all too often only weaklings and fools and in one word cannon fodder, this three were quite capable warriors.

Even if they don´t seem to have invented the word bravery from time to time, they still fought competently when it mattered.

Anyway what can you expect if Scourge, their leader, acted pretty much the same way or even worse the most time around. Not that he truly blamed his old friend, their experiences with Unicron had left Scourge badly scarred.

This three however, in opposite to others who Cyclonus would simply ignore if they asked him, deserved an answer.

"Will we possibly get to do something?" Shellrunner asked.

They were a few of the warriors who had spend the last solar cicles, sitting around in headquarters, doing nothing. And they were, to say it short, bored to death.

Just like the Stunticons. But in opposite to them they were not running around causing havoc for no reason.

"I have send SixShot do deal with this matter", Cyclonus informed them. "Knowing his skills, I doubt you will get something to do."

"Yes, as it looks we will all still sitting here for some time", Nightstick added to the statement of his partner.

Cyclonus entered the throne room. The Sweeps were following a few meters behind him.

At the other site of the room Galvatron, the Decepticon emperor and ruler of this entire part of space, was sitting on his throne.

Next to him stood Singe, the leader of the native Aganians and Spinister, a Decepticon officer who was bonded to as a target-master, much like Cyclonus and Nightstick.

"Cyclonus, have you organized everything as I told you?" The Decepticon ruler asked.

"I have instructed SixShot and he is on his way to earth", Cyclonus said.

"Good, I have absolute trust in his abilities." Galvatron replied. "With the help of the Autobots and the Decepticons in this sector, I am hopeful that they will soon solve that problem."

XXCC

**A few explanations: The two versions of the same characters are all called by their normal names, if only one of them is present. When two of them are at the same place, I will label the g1 versions for identification as g1 Optimus or g1 Magnus.**

**As you have seen in the last chapter, I have created a new Autobot council in the g1 world. It has currently 6 members. **

**For explanations, Optimus shares the position as supreme commander with Rodimus, Ultra Magnus is military second in command. But that are only their military ranks. Additional they are all council members and all members have, theoretically the same authority. That means Optimus and Rodimus are slightly higher ranked than it comes to military matters but even in civilly decisions. This is also the reason they need two council members two arrest Karus.**

**The names of the three Sweeps are quasi-anagrams of the words Thundercracker, Shrapnell, Kickback and Bombshell. They can be build from the mixed latters of the four original names.**


	7. Cybertron

**Chapter 6**

Detroit (Dimension-animated)

SixShot had been flying the area for some time. It didn´t took him long to locate Camouflage. As a Decepticon agent she had a tracing signal that she could send in case she would get lost in a unknown place.

And this was definitely one of this cases.

After a few more minutes of searching, he had found her. She was in human form, sitting on a sidewalk somewhere in the middle of the city. He transformed and landed directly before her.

"I should really feel honored that they send a expert like you only to find me", Camouflage told him without visible emotion.

"After some work I realized that the terrorists had used the transwarp transporter to sent you to a parallel universe. Then I had found out which one it had been, it was easy to follow you", he said to her matter of factly.

"Do you know why they had brought you here?" SixShot wanted to know.

"No, I have not the slightest idea."

"So you don´t know. Do you know who is involved? How many they are? Where we can find them?" he asked.

"No, no I don´t, I don´t know anything. I just tried to survive here and waited for rescue", she answered him angrily.

"And I was told that you are a master spy. What kind of field agent are you anyway? Only sitting here and waiting to be saved?"

In that moment Camouflage exploded at him.

"Only waiting to get saved? Do you have any idea what had happened here?

First I am kidnapped by that damn organic haters, then I am transported to this dimension. I land directly before a group of native Autobots, who were wanting to run experiments on me and I have to flee. Then I get into a fight with another transorganic, my energon levels were down, I had to re-fuel myself.

Look I am a master spy, but I am in a goddamn foreign world, I don´t know the customs, I don´t know the culture or the laws. I don´t know anything about the technology and computer language, so I can´t hack into their systems and I don´t know anybody on this planet.

All I could do was running around and try to find some energon. So forgive me if I hadn´t done perfect work here, but I had a really bad day."

SixShot had listened to her entire rant without saying anything. Camouflage saw that several humans were starring at them. She was still in her human altmode and she was shouting at a robot about hundred times her size while they were still standing in the middle of the street.

She felt in her organic parts how the blood was rushing inside her head. In fact she didn´t even wanted to know how this was looking for others right now.

"What are you starring at?" She yelled at a group of humans who were standing in save distance to SixShot on the other side of the street.

"Are you finished now?" SixShot asked her. "Now that we have discused about how useless you are in this world, can we return to our duties?"

Camouflage was still embarrassed as hell, but she nodded anyway. A small part of her realized that SixShot could easily squash her if he wanted, even if she was sure that he hadn´t been allowed to do that.

"If you don´t know who is responsible and where to find them, we have to return to my Autobot "partners" and hope that they have found out more."

xxxxxxx

_Sumdac-tower_

The versions of Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus who came from the other Universe had just listen to the explanations the native Optimus and his followers had been given to them. They informed them about the arrival of Karus and his group in their world and the story they have told.

"So that is it what Karus was planning", G1 Optimus said.

"Karus is a member of True Cybertron. There is no doubt now", G1 Magnus pointed out to him.

"Yes you are right. He had really managed to deceive as all."

"True Cybertron? You mean this terrorist group?" the native Optimus asked.

"Yes in our world Cybertron had been burned out by the millions year long war. All the energy resources were gone.

At the end of the war Cybertron was threatened by a attack. We, the Autobots and the Decepticons were forced to activate a ancient device called the plasma energy chamber.

It revitalized our planet. But what we didn´t knew at this point was that it also spread a radiation over Cybertron that overloaded the systems of all regular Transformers.

There had been many failed attempts to neutralize that radiation. Then this turned out to be impossible our scientists had developed a new form of Transformers, who were able to survive in that environment far better than us.

This robots have organic components intigrated into their systems and are called the Maximals and the Predacons.

We Autobots had per majority vote decided to leave Cybertron to them and settle on other planets. Whoever wanted to stay volunteered to be turned into Maximals themselves.

They called this event the great upgrade.

Most of the Decepticons had already left this part of space at that time", G1 Optimus explained to them.

The native Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz shared a look at the last part he had said.

"You mean that you had handed over Cybertron to them willingly?" Jazz asked him.

"We didn´t exactly had much of a choice, but technically yes."

"By what Sentinel had explained to us, this Karus had told him that this Maximals had taken over Cybertron by force and were now planning a invasion in our universe", Optimus said.

"That was a lie", the other Ultra Magnus cut in. "A few Transformers didn´t accept the things like they were. They blamed the Maximals and Predacons and our other organic allies for the loss of Cybertron and formed a underground movement. A few years later they started to commit terror assaults."

"I understand. This Karus had tried to convince Sentinel to start a preemptive strike against your Cybertron", the leader of the native Autobot group added.

"This is bad", G1 Magnus said. He looked his Optimus in the face. "Do you remember the last time a force from another dimension had started a campaign in our universe. I can tell you the people in our world won´t react well to this."

"You are right", G1 Optimus told him. To the others he said. "You must know, our world had encountered a group of visitors from another dimension once before. To make it short their interference had ultimately led to the devastation of an entire planet and caused great harm to a number of others.

Believe me, our galaxy won´t react friendly if your people actually do that. They will have forces of two galaxies against them. It could be the end of your world."

The small group of Autobots looked slightly afraid now.

"We have to go to Cybertron and stop them", the native Optimus Prime said.

"Yes we will and we start now", the other Optimus announced.

xxxxxxx

In the Autobot capital Iacon, in one moment everything was the way it used to be, in the next it was absolute chaos.

A group of Decepticons appeared out of a transwarp sphere, right before the stunned inhabitants.

The defence systems of Cybertron couldn´t stop this technology. It couldn´t even register it. Many Autobots were looking at the Decepticons in shock.

"How far is it to the main target?" The leader of the group, Take Off, asked the minibot next to him.

"Three miles in that direction", Wipe Out answered and pointed with the finger.

"Good", Take Off stated. "Terrorcons attack", he ordered.

"With pleasure", Hungrr, the Terrorcon leader, said. It was a long time ago that he and his team had been in a real battle.

A moment later they opened fire at the Autobot civilians before them. All of them flew in panic, as the Decepticons started to shoot.

The Terrorcons lived for fighting, killing and destruction, like no other Transformer group. Even far more violent than the other Decepticons.

They were meant to be a group of brute and mercyless killing machines.

When the war had been over, they had lost their purpose and in opposite to other Decepticons, they were not able to adapt either.

They refused to accept the end of the war and went out to fight Autobots on their own.

Years later they joined True Cybertron. Take Off was aware that they didn´t do it because they believed in their cause, like their other followers. They did it for the chance to attack Autobots and cause random destruction. But he didn´t care as long as they served their purpose.

They had already crunched a few buildings and caused some damage a number of Autobots.

Sinner-Twin, who had a similar two-headed dragon mode like Hungrr, had actually grabbed one of them with his two maws and was slowly tearing him apart.

Let them have their fun, he thought. While the Terrorcons destroyed everything in their path, they came slowly closer to their true target, the hospital complex where the leader of this Autobots, the Ultra Magnus off this world lied.

But Take Off also had another aim. He may hate that damned organics as much as Karus did, but despite that he was still a Decepticon.

xxxxxxx

In the Autobot headquarter a panicked mech was running through the rooms to his leader.

"Sentinel Prime Sir", he called out, "the city is under attack."

"Who is attacking? What happened?" Sentinel yelled at the robot.

"It is a group of Decepticons and a large number of techno-organics. The Decepticons have come through a transwarp gate, right in the center of the town and the techno-organics have suddenly appeared on the planet", the intimidated Autobot explained.

Was it possible that Karus had been telling the truth? Have the techno-organics allied themselves with the Decepticons and were now attacking them?

He hoped his people would find out the truth.

"Mobilize all our forces and defend the city", he ordered. "Where are our guests? Bring them to me."

"Sorry sir our guests are not longer in their quarters", the Autobot answered his leader.

"What do you mean, they are not longer in their quarters? They were restricted to them." Sentinel screamed at the poor mech.

"Their room was hit in the attacks", he answere. "It looked as if someone shot right through the walls and they are not longer there, they have probably fled as the building was attacked."

"Damn", Sentinel cursed. Now he could only hope that his boys would do their job right.

xxxxxxx

At the side of the place, the Decepticons had appeared on, another Autobot was hiding between a few destroyed buildings. But he wasn´t a inhabitant of this world. He was one of Karus group.

What nobody knew he was, like the legendary warrior Hound, had a mobile holo projector.

As he activated it and pointed it at the battlefield, several Transformers with organic components and organic looking alt modes appeared between the attacking Decepticons, Maximals.

The plan had worked perfectly. As soon as Take Off´s group had started to attack, Doubledealer had used the chaos to sneak into their headquarters and blow a few holes in the walls of the quarters that fool Sentinel had given to them.

The Autobots had of course blamed the damage on the Decepticon attack and now he was here to let magically a few Maximals appearing between the Decepticons.

Later they would return to Sentinel and tell him that their rooms were hit by the attackers and they went out to fight them off.

Sentinel´s Autobots will believe the Maximals were allied with the Decepticons and responsible for the attack and the public opinion on this Cybertron will finally be like they need it.

Everything was going perfectly.

xxxxxxx

"Are we ready?" Optimus asked his team and the three Autobots from the other dimension.

"Yes we can go", the other Optimus answered him.

"Wait", Jazz called out, "there are two objects coming in."

A few moments later they saw that it were SixShot and the techno-organic Decepticon.

"Oh you are coming back", Ultra Magnus stated, "and as I see you have the reason you came with us to this dimension in the first place with you", he pointed out sarcastically.

"She is one of our agents who was kidnapped by the terrorists", SixShot informed him. "But I think we all have other worries right now. Right Autobots? We have to get the ones who were responsible for this."

"Yes you are right and you don´t even know the beginning of what is happening here. You two can come with us. We will explain everything to you", G1 Optimus told him. "And keep an eye on them",he said quietly to Ultra Magnus and his own counterpart.

"It is really wise to take them with us?" the Optimus of this world asked.

"This way we at least know halfway where they are and what they are doing. SixShot has a transporter too. If they want to Cybertron, we can not stop them anyway", G1 Prime answered.

Doctor Sumdac, who was standing at the controls, was activating the space bridge and they all vanished.

In the next moment they appeared on Cybertron. What they hadn´t expected was a full blown battle going on on the planet.

"That are the Terrorcons", Goldbug called out.

By now stronger Autobot forces had appeared in the city to fight the Decepticons. Hungrr saw this. He ordered his team to transform into their combined form.

"Terrorcons merge", he shouted.

Before everyone´s eyes the group went through a transformation sequence that they had never seen before and their forms connected to each other, forming a single giant robot.

The Autobot defenders were now beyond shock. They had never seen anything like this before.

"What by the allspark is that?" Ratchet asked. Only Omega Supreme was larger as this robot. But otherwise the Autobots had nothing to even match this.

"The Terrorcons are a combiner team. They are able to transform themselves into a single super robot. This ability is one of the reasons you would have never won a war against our dimension", Goldbug told him.

"How many of this things exist?" Optimus asked frightened.

"We Autobots have three", G1 Optimus answered him, "and the Decepticons have six. Beside that we have even larger warriors."

Now every native Autobot was starring at him.

xxxxxxx

Sentinel starred at the super robot in horror.

"Send Omega Supreme in", he shouted at his subordinates.

"Impossible Omega Supreme was shut down at the order of the high council after Megatron was captured."

"Then reactivate him", Sentinel screamed.

"That will take a long time", the Autobot replied.

"I and this council idiots will have a talk then this is over", Sentinel sneered.

xxxxxxx

"Hey", G1 Ultra Magnus suddenly called out.

SixShot had just transformed and blasted off again, with Camouflage with him.

"Does he always do that?" Sari asked the foreign Autobots.

"It seems so", Magnus answered her.

"Why is she here anyway?" Goldbug asked Optimus. "This mission is dangerous after all."

"Because if you hadn´t taken me with you", Sari informed him, "I would have jumped with you over the space bridge anyway."

Goldbug looked at the native Optimus after Sari´s statement, who just nodded with the head. Great, he thought. In addition to everything they had also to deal with an hyperactive halforganic teenager who was putting herself into danger.

"Let us go now and find Karus and the others", G1 Optimus suggested. "We can detect them easily because of their molecular structures."

xxxxxxx

"My plan worked perfectly", Karus said to the two transformers with him. "Soon this Cybertron will be at war with ours and I will get everything."

He, Theta and Doubledealer were standing on one of the many skyscrapers of Cybertron. From there, they could overlook the entire battlefield.

The ground was now covered with the bodies of dead or injured Autobots. Abominus had ripped apart entire building complexes, in short the district was lying in ruins.

"Good, if everything worked out perfectly, you can give me my payment now", Doubledealer demanded and approached him.

Karus looked in disgust at the binary bounded Transformer.

"Of course", he said and forced a smile.

Then he draw his gun and shot the mercenary. A moment later, Theta, who was standing next to him, did the same thing.

The Decepticon powermaster took nearly lethal damage in only a few seconds. Doubledealer lost hold and fell over the edge of the building into the dark alleys.


	8. battle

The story is now coming to the conclusion.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Cybertron (Dimension-animated)

The super robot Abominus was wrecking havoc in the city of Iacon. A great part of the district was already demolished. The native Autobots had finally assembled their forces and were trying to fight the attackers.

Two other Autobots, who were not part of the fighting force were approaching them. Sentinel and his officers saw that it were Karus and Theta, two of their visitors from another dimension.

"Where have you been?" Sentinel asked impatiently.

"Our quarters were attacked", Karus answered, "we had to take cover and then we tried to fight them off."

"Can you tell me what this thing is?" Sentinel asked, pointing at the giant.

"Abominus, a super-robot combined from a team of Transformers who can merge into one being, a combiner team", the Autobot from the other dimension explained to him.

"Why have you not informed me about this beings?" Sentinel angrily wanted to know.

"The Maximals don´t have them and I couldn´t have known that they would ally with the Decepticons", Karus told him.

"I am sure we can defeat Abominus if we work together. I know how the combiner technology works", he said in a friendly voice.

"We are here to help you. Together we can defeat this Decepticons and the transorganic invaders. All we have to do is work together", Karus assured Sentinel Prime.

"Okay. Tell me what you know", Sentinel requested from the foreign Autobot.

He didn´t feel well. The longer Sentinel knew this mech, the less he trusted him. But he had no choice right now. He could only hope that the jet-twins would find the answer.

xxxxxxx

Jetfire was sitting behind a few large pieces of the rubble the battle had caused. He was observing one of the Autobots from the other universe who had separated from the rest.

Jetfire and his twin Jetstorm had witnessed how the Decepticon double agent had broken them out of the quarters, they had been limited to.

They had been assigned by Sentinel Prime to keep an eye on their "guests". Sentinel had told them about his conversation with Ultra Magnus and his doubts about the sincerity of those bots. And this doubts seemed to be completely justified now.

He saw how this robot was hiding on the sidelines of the battlefield and took something out that looked like some sort of ultra-modern holo-projector. In the moment he activated the device, everywhere on the battlefield were techno-organic Transformers appearing, holograms.

Ultra Magnus had been hundred percent right, Jetfire realized.

xxxxxxx

Since his capture over a month earlier, the Decepticon leader Megatron was sitting in his cell in the special prison in the outskirts of Iacon city. He was in energon chains and being guarded the entire time.

But now, from outside the sound of bombs and laser blasts was to hear. Megatron smiled. It was obviously that Cybertron was under attack.

"Guard", he asked, "is something unusuall going on?" As he said this he had an even more sinister grin on his face.

The nervous Autobot guard just starred at him angrily.

xxxxxxx

Jetfire had unnoticed sneaked up on the treacherous Autobot. He was now in a ideal position. Sentinel Prime had to know about this. But first he would take this conspirator out.

Jetfire positioned his gun, took aim and fired.

xxxxxxx

The combiner robot called Abominus was coming closer to them.

Sentinel and his team were ready to fight their enemy directly.

Then they saw another group of Autobots approaching. Reinforcements, Sentinel thought, very good.

He saw that it was Optimus and his team. But with them were a few others too. Sentinel was for once actually glad to see Optimus Prime.

Two of the additional robots were some sort of large transport vehicles, one of the others was a small, outdated looking, yellow car. The forms were obviously of earthern heritage. Why should even more Autobots copy altforms from that planet? He asked himself. But it didn´t matter right now.

Sentinel saw that Jetstorm was with them. Very good. He had probably already briefed them about what is going on here. They had arrived and transformed into robot mode. And Sentinel was shocked.

One of the two large robots looked nearly exactly like Optimus, only taller, more heavily armoured and armed, somehow more militaristic.

The other one, he also reminded him of someone, but he couldn´t say it on the spot. Then it hit him. He had another alt-mode and a different body configuration.

"Ultra Magnus!" Sentinel called out loud. The other Autobot looked at him strangely for a moment.

"Yes?", the mech answered him in a impassioned manner.

"Sentinel", Optimus Prime, the one he was used to, said to him. "May I introduce you to Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus."

Sentinel just stood there with a open mouth.

"They come both from the same world as you two guests here", the native Optimus continued to speak. Then he looked at Karus and Theta with hostility.

Sentinel seemed to have gotten a hold of himself again.

"Sir", he greeted the foreign Ultra Magnus, before he remembered that Optimus Prime had been the Autobot leader during the war in their world.

He didn´t have to like that, but he should at least respect it.

"Or rather Sir", he said, looking at G1 Optimus. "Who of you is now the leader anyway?" Sentinel asked perplexed.

"Optimus was our supreme leader during the war and is head of the military. We are also both council members", G1 Magnus explained to him. He could have also mentioned Rodimus, who shared Optimus role, but decided that would be too complicated right now.

Sentinel stood there, nodded and looking sheepishly.

A few of the other Autobots noticed that their two guests had become very nervous.

Karus however stepped a few meters for.

"Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus. Can I ask what brings you here? As you see I have already established diplomatic contacts with the people of this dimension. So it would be a bit unnecessary for three council members to remain here", Karus said calmly to them.

"Spare us your excuses. We know exactly what you are trying to do here. Emirate Karus you are under arrest for treason, murder, terrorism and the attempted provocation of a war", G1 Optimus replied angrily.

Jazz and one of the strangers were opening the trailer of the Optimus look alike that had been left standing when the Autobots transformed.

What they brought out surprised them even more. It was the mysterious double agent Double Dealer, in energon cuffs and he looked heavily damaged. His two nebulons stood next to him.

Karus was taken aback by this. Theta looked the same way he did. They were sure they had taken care of the powermaster.

"Whatever he had told you. I assure you it was a lie." Karus tried to deny everything.

"Oh yes", G1 Ultra Magnus cut in. "Maybe you should inform us exactly what he had told you",he requested, looking in Sentinel´s direction.

Sentinel seemed to have woken up as he was addressed.

"Good I will tell you everything he said", he replied.

Sentinel looked from one of the present Autobots to the next and noticed Sari standing between the Autobots.

"Why is the organic here anyway?" He questioned.

The Optimus Prime of his world only said, "better don´t ask."

Sentinel nodded.

xxxxxxx

Take-Off was watching the fight. It went perfectly as planned. If things would continue like this he would also easily be able to execute his extra mission.

"A fast object is closing in", Assaulter informed him.

"An Autobot?" Take-Off asked.

"No it is…" The seeker didn´t came to end this sentence. Before he could he was shot. They were under attack, they realized.

A jet came descending from the sky and transformed into robot mode.

As he realized who it was, Take-Off overcame fear. Abominus was still occupied, fighting the Autobots. They didn´t have any help.

SixShot easily took Wipe-out down with a second blast. The head of the small robot exploded under the well placed shot.

Take-Off watched the death of his comrade without much emotion. He knew he was seconds away from sharing the same fate.

In the moment SixShot landed, he transformed and send Assaulter with one punch into the next wall.

Then he grabbed Take-Off by the throat and blew hiss gun out of his hand with the weapon he was holding in the other arm.

All that happened in the time of only a few seconds. Take-Off knew he was finished.

SixShot was working directly for Galvatron and if he was here, he know about them and what they had done. They had no chance against him.

There was only one way for him to stay alive and he had to try it.

"SixShot wait." Take-Off saw that the Decepticon special agent didn´t made any attempt to slow down. Actually he draw his gun and held it directly into his face. He didn´t say a word while doing it.

"You are right. I am a member of True Cybertron and I have been conspiring with Karus. But listen what I have to say to you. I am still a Decepticon and act like one" Take-Off tried to justify himself.

"My order is to eliminate you. Why should I listen to even a single word you have to say?" the larger Decepticon asked him.

"The Decepticons, the Decepticons of this dimension", he stammered desperately, "I have a plan."

He saw that Assaulter behind them had come back up to his feet and looked as if he was ready to draw his guns.

But SixShot was much quicker. In the moment he recognized the seeker at the side of his vision going for his weapons, he fired.

The shot burned into the robots already damaged chest and through his spark chamber.

"He made a bad choice", Sixshot stated. "Tell me, what will be yours?"

xxxxxxx

"So he told you that the Maximals are planning a invasion in your world and was trying to get you to start a war with them?" G1 Magnus asked Sentinel.

"Yes exactly that", Sentinel replied.

"Sentinel", Optimus explained to him, "they told me that they themselves had activated a device that had later radiated the planet. Cybertron became uninhabitable and they decided to abandon it and leave the planet to the Maximals and Predacons."

Sentinel looked in the round. He didn´t like this explanation. Alone the thought to leave Cybertron, any Cybertron to part-organics made him sick. But everyone here confirmed it.

This was obviously the truth. And by what they had told him, they didn´t exactly had a choice in that matter.

"All he had tried to do was drag you into a war", Optimus continued, "one you were meant to loose. So that he could take our Cybertron in place of his own."

Sentinel now glared at Karus angrily.

"That is not true," Karus shouted, "look. The transorganics are fighting with the Decepticons."

The other Autobots from Karus world were just looking at him full annoyance.

"Yes during the fight had half-organics been seen with the Decepticons. How do you explain this?" Sentinel asked the foreign Autobots.

"Karus. Where is the last member of your team?" G1 Optimus wanted to know.

"Lightbreak was separated from us during the attack", Karus stammered. He knew he had lost.

"Karus has a highly developed holographic simulator", Ultra Magnus informed them.

"You mean that had only been holograms", Sentinel screamed. His eyes looked now as if they were nearly popping out of his head.

"Do you see any Maximals down there right now? Where do you think they are? They knew their trick would be discovered if anybody actually fired at the holograms", G1 Magnus pointed out.

"Sentinel. Don´t listen to them", Karus called out, "look at that we can do together. We can take both Cybertron´s. we can take over the Autobots. And we can conquer earth and the other organic worlds. We know both that the organics are a threat to us. Look how they have contaminated my Cybertron. Give them the chance and they will do the same to yours.

Work with me and we can prevent this. We can reach everything we want."

Sentinel looked from Karus to the other Autobots from his world and Optimus and his team.

As his eyes were on the traitorious foreigner he recognized his own worst qualities, his arrogance, his prejudices, his misplaced hate. But he also realized something else.

"Yes. I will do something now, I should have done a long time ago", he finally said.

With that he walked over and punched Karus his fist hard in the face. The Autobot flew several meters and was out cold.

He realized that he wasn´t like him.

All the assembled Autobots starred at Sentinel.

"Wow. I would have never thought that I would congratulate old Sentinel one day", Bumblebee said.

"Well done old friend", Optimus said smiling.

"Yes. I guess he had it coming a long way", Sentinel said.

They were all interrupted by a explosion they heard in the distance.

"It seems the direction of the Decepticon attack had changed", Ratchet pointed out.

He was right. Originally the Decepticons were heading for the hospital complex. Like Double-Dealer had told them, to kill Ultra Magnus. But they were not longer in this place.

Suddenly Optimus remembered what happened to be in that direction.

"Oh no", he called out, "it is the prison complex."

xxxxxxx

Megatron had been waiting for this moment. As the door was blasted open and the Decepticons came in, he knew the waiting was not in vain.

The Autobots were attacked by a warrior like he had never seen one before. It was a large, silver and green robot with a battle mask. He was dispatching the guards one by one as if they were nothing.

Doing that, he was transforming from one form to the other. Megatron couldn´t even say how many alt-modes this warrior had.

With him was another, a grey Decepticon with a blue face. After only a few minuts, dozens of Autobot guards were lying wounded or in stasis on the ground.

"Mighty Megatron", the blue faced Decepticon said, "it is a honor to meet you.

"I have never seen any of you before and I would remember warriors like you. Who are you?" the Decepticon leader asked grimly.

"We will explain everything later sir", Sixshot assured him, "let us get out of here first."

Take-Off had planned all this from the beginning. Since he had found out that the native Megatron was imprisoned here.

Even if he was with true Cybertron, he was still a Decepticon at hearth. He wouldn´t simply let a version of Megatron in captivity.

And he had finally even managed to win Sixshot for his plan, at least for now.

When they were outside, Megatron saw that a Decepticon giant had been attacking the entire prison complex. Not only that, entire parts of Iacon city were looking as if they had been completely devastated.

Megatron couldn´t help but laugh out in triumph.

xxxxxxx

The Autobots had reached the area of the prison. By now the native Ultra Magnus and Jetfire, who had captured the last of Karus group, had joined them.

"As I heard. I owe great thanks to you", Magnus said to the dimension travelers.

He had still to get used to the fact that this were another versions of Optimus and himself. In first line a Optimus who was far more experienced than the one he was used to.

"We stopped a threat to both of our worlds Ultra Magnus. There is no need to thank us", G1 Optimus replied.

As they arrived at the prison, they saw that their worst fears were realized.

Megatron was free. With him were Take-Off, Shockwave and Lugnut and even Sixshot and Camouflage.

Abominus was close to them, still rampaging through the city.

"We will take this Abominus out first", Ultra Magnus ordered. "Our troops will occupy the other Decepticons."

"Have you all understood the plan?" G1 Optimus asked. Nobody had a question.

"Then Autobots attack", Magnus ordered.

G1 Optimus and Ultra Magnus were driving in truck form directly at Abominus. They used a broken bridge as a ramp for their attack.

With full speed they rammed directly into the surprised super robot. They were closely followed by the native Optimus and Ultra Magnus who attacked with his hammer. Additional Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were concentrating their fire at the combiner.

Even Abominus couldn´t stand such a attack. He was slammed into the ground and was lying motionless for several second before he started to move again.


	9. bridging two sides

**Chapter 8  
**

Cybertron (Dimension-animated)

The Autobots of both worlds were standing in opposite to each other before the headquarters of Iacon city. After they had defeated the Decepticons together, G1 Prime and his team were now ready to leave this dimension.

They had however come to an agreement that they wanted to stay in contact in case something like that should happen again and beside that, they had even agreed to an limited exchange of technological knowledge.

xxxxxxx

_Flashback_

A few seconds after he was thrown on the ground and Abominus tried to rise up again. But it was already to late.

The combined forces of the Autobots from both universes were standing over him and had their weapons drawn.

Abominus was basically personified mindless rage. To say that he wasn´t a thinker was a understatement.

But even he could see that he had no chance to withstand this. Right before the shots of the Autobots hit their target, the Terrorcons separated into their individual forms and retreated.

G1 Optimus saw SixShot and the human form pretender standing between their opponents.

"Sixshot. What do you think you are doing here? You are helping this Decepticons to attack an Autobot city and to free prisoners. This are acts of war", Optimus shouted at him.

Instead of showing worry about his accusations, the Decepticon agent only told him off casually,

"Our contact only includes the Autobots and Decepticons of our world. Other dimension were never part of the truce. There is nothing that states that I don´t have the right to help the native Decepticons because their Megatron was kept prisoner.

But if you want it that way. It looks as if yourself are fighting alongside with this Autobots", he continued. "You are telling me not to get involved in their war. Are you not doing exactly the same thing?"

Optimus realized that the Decepticon was right in at least one point. Such situations had never been considered in the peace contract.

"What is it now Prime? Are we letting this little incident behind us or are you starting the cybertronian wars right here all over again?" SixShot asked him.

Optimus knew he had no legal justification against him, nothing the Decepticon couldn´t turn as easily against himself too. All that he could hold against Sixshot was that he had gotten involved in the conflicts of this universe and that was something Optimus himself had done too.

All this wasn´t worth to start another war. They both knew what Optimus decision would be. There wasn´t a real choice.

At the same time at another point of the battlefield, Megatron saw that his troops didn´t have a chance without the giant.

But for now he had reached what he wanted. He was free again and could take control of the Decepticons once more.

And he had access to a few very powerful new troops.

Megatron smiled.

"Decepticons. We have reached our aims here, retreat", he ordered.

He transformed into his helicopter mode and flew off into space, the other Decepticons following behind him.

All Autobots who were home at this dimension looked after them. They knew that the war had started again in their world.

xxxxxxx

_End flashback _

The foreign Autobots stood at the place before Autobot headquarters, in opposite to the ones from this world, who were there to say their farewell to them.

Karus and his two followers were standing besides the other Autobots from their universe. They were chained and guarded by the Throthlebots.

In the center of the crowd, the two Optimus Prime´s and the Ultra Magnus shook each others hands.

After that, to everyone´s surprise, Sentinel stepped forward. He approached directly the G1 version of Optimus Prime.

"Optimus", he addressed the otherworldly version of his rival, "I cannot believe that I am asking any version of you this", he hesitated, "but I need to know something."

"Okay Sentinel. What is it?" G1 Optimus wanted to know.

"You need to tell me one thing. Karus told me that in your universe a technology exists, that made it possible to turn a Transformer who was changed into a techno-organic back to their normal state. Does this technology truly exist or was that just another one of his lies?" Sentinel asked with a quiet look of hope.

"Yes, such a technology exists. At least to some level we are able to supply a Transformer with organic and remove them. It is depending on how far the organic parts are integrated into the individual in question, but in principle it should be possible."

At his words Optimus saw a light smile appearing on Sentinel´s face.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked him and his expression showed instantly an hint of sadness.

The native Optimus began to have an idea what was this about.

"Is this about Elita One?" Goldbug questioned. He remembered the tale Prime´s counterpart had told him.

"Yes", Sentinel answered. "You should know years ago then we were at the academy, Optimus and me were on a search mission to a dangerous organic planet, a mission that I had started in the first place because I was careless enough to went to this planet", he admitted painfully.

"The planet as it turned out was populated by giant spiders. They attacked us and Optimus decided to leave Elita behind. For years we thought she was dead.

But in truth it was worse. She was turned into a techno-organic against her will, a abomination between robot and spider."

He noticed with some satisfaction that even the other Optimus looked shocked.

"Then she called herself Blackarachnia and joined the Decepticons. She went completely crazy and became very dangerous. We thought that she died in an explosion over a month ago, but it turned out that she might still be alive. With your procedure, maybe we will be able to turn her back."

"What? Blackarachnia didn´t die?" Optimus Prime, the one from this world, called out.

"That was what I thought too after our last encounter with her", Sentinel admitted. "But a short time ago I sent the jet twins to the place again to examine the area and become sure of what happened." He waited for a few moments before he continued.

"They found possible evidence that Blackarachnia had survived."

"Why had you not told me that earlier?" Optimus asked incredulous.

"Before I had any chance to tell you our suspicious "guests" showed up. It is in the end only a possibility that she had survived. We are still not sure."

Optimus thought about this.

"And besides", Sentinel continued, "for how many months had you not told me that Elita had survived at all and what became of her? You have no right to berate me now", he said sharply.

Optimus admitted he was right, as rarely as that happened.

xxxxxxx

The planet Chaar (Dimension-animated)

Megatron and his troops had assembled in one of their many secret bases over the galaxy where they had retreated to after the great break out.

Here they were now waiting for the signal from their new partners.

Beside the eight surviving Decepticons from the other dimension, Megatron himself, Shockwave and Lugnus was the so called "team chaar" present, that was named after their stationing on this planet

and the triple changer Blitzwing who was, as the foreign Decepticons quickly realized, less stable than his counterpart in their universe.

Since he had seen Camouflage the first time and watched how she had transformed from her human mode, he was constantly hanging on her and asking one question after the other. The problem however was that his personality was changing with every question he asked.

"So you are truly a Decepticon? What exactly is your purpose?" Blitzwing asked incredulous.

"Infiltration and espionage", she answered impatiently. He had already been bothering her for some time now.

"Interesting, you seemed to be a similar model like the Autobot techno-organic we know of", said the more analytical part of him.

"Yes you are right", Camouflage confirmed, hoping that the conversation would be over with her answer.

"That is really gross", Blitzwing´s last personality screamed out and started to laugh uncontrollable.

Camouflage only looked at the ground and shook her head. Dammit, that was all she thought.

SixShot who was by now the de facto leader of their faction had by now been able to make contact with their home-dimension.

"The connection is established Megatron", Shockwave informed them.

The leader of the Decepticons was now about to have a conversation that he would have never thought possible.

"Are we ready?" He asked SixShot.

"Yes, we can travel to my world whenever we want", the other Decepticon answered.

"Mighty Megatron. Do you really want to go? Our great leader is too important take such a risk", Lugnut called out. "Who says we can trust them?"

The large one eyed Decepticon was one of his most loyal followers, but what he was often lackeding was both tact and common sense, Megatron thought.

"Don´t you see this chance Lugnut? You have seen how powerful this warriors are. You have seen the giant this five Decepticons have formed.

I will go with them to their universe and negotiate with their leader and then we will have this power for ourselves", the Decepticon leader told him.

"I am sure Galvatron will agree to a exchange on technologies and resources. It is good possible that he will even give you the instructions to built your own combiner teams", SixShot offered.

"Since I am the one who made this contact possible", Take Off pointed out nervously, "could it be that aehm, certain things could be forgotten then?"

A moment after he said this, the Decepticon terrorist realized that he was looking straight at SixShot´s gun, that was held directly into his face.

"We will see Take Off. That is good possible", the six-changer said while holding his weapon at him. "We will see."

xxxxxxx

Cybertron (Dimension-animated)

At the same time the foreign Autobots were now ready for the return to their home universe. The transwarp transporter was ready to be activated again and bring them all back.

Karus, Theta and Lightbreak would return as prisoners and the leader of the three conspirators was looking angrily at Optimus.

"My plan could have brought us Cybertron back. We could have gotten back everything that was once ours. But you had to stop me. You have betrayed the Autobots", Karus accused him.

"The only way to get Cybertron back is for us to lobotomize it and let it die. You are just not willing to accept this and rather blame others."

"Then we would have taken this Cybertron", Karus yelled.

"And now you want to take their Cybertron from this Autobots like we lost ours. It was never about them. You only followed your own twisted ideas", Optimus told him. "You will answer to the courts about your actions."

"I nearly made a terrible mistake here", Sentinel admitted.

"Yes, but you know, we all make mistakes sometimes", Optimus reminded him.

"Especially me right?" Sentinel asked sarcastically.

"Yes exactly", Optimus agreed in irony.

"Are we ready to leave?" G1 Ultra Magnus asked his group.

Goldbug was still saying his farewell to Optimus and his team. He had been here the longest and knew them better than the others.

"It was nice to meet you all", he said to them.

"It is weird, saying farewell to myself", Bumblebee told him.

"It was interesting to have two Bumblebee´s around for a short time, goodbye", Sari told him.

"Yes. It was interesting to see what could become of you if you were actually serious for a change", Bulkhead remarked.

"Hey!" Bumblebee called out. The rest of their team only laughed at this comment.

"Goodbye", Goldbug said.

"We will see each other again", G1 Optimus announced, before the transwarp bubble appeared around his team and the other Autobots vanished.

The Autobots native in this dimension were standing there for another few minutes.

"Well that was one of the more interesting things we have experienced so far, right", Optimus stated.

"Yes Optimus that was it", Ultra Magnus concurred.

xxxxxxx

Cybertron (Dimension-G1)

"It was very commendable from you and the Autobots to inform us about this attempted aggression against us Rodimus Prime", the speaker of the maximal high council said to him.

Rodimus looked around at the group of Maximal cybertronians, sitting before him. He realized not for the first time how much Cybertron had changed.

"Yes, we want to officially thank you for removing this threat to us", another member, a Transformer who looked as if he had a flying creature as altmode, informed him.

"Karus and his accomplices will face justice very soon, I guaranty you that", Rodimus assured them. "If you excuse me now. You know that I can not stay on this planet for much longer."

"Of course", the council speaker said, "we don´t want to cause you any discomfort."

Rodimus turned around and left.

At his way out he saw some representatives of the Predacons. Except for their biological components, they were designed pretty much like Decepticons.

And a few of them were looking at him aggressively.

At least a few things were still the same.

As he had left the council chambers he saw something or rather someone who astonished him.

One of the Maximal soldiers reminded him all to much of someone, namely his friend and former leader Optimus.

"Excuse me," Rodimus said, "can you tell me your name?"

The Maximal was looking up up intrigued at the much larger Autobot. He had obviously never seen an Autobot before.

"You can call me Optimus Primal. I am a new model, just been created a few cicles ago", the young Maximal answered nervously.

"You have a great resemblance to someone I know very good", Rodimus told him.

"I was designed after the legendary Autobot leader Optimus Prime."

"It is good to see that there is still a Optimus at Cybertron. I hope you will live up to his example. If you want, I will tell him that I have met you", Rodimus offered the Optimus model.

"Thank you", The young cyborg replied.

"I have to eave this planet before the radiation will caught up to me."

"I understand", Optimus Primal said. He knew that no Autobot could stay at Cybertron for longer time.

"Goodbye. I really have to go now", Rodimus said to him.

Then he entered the shuttle and left.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

At the same time in another galaxy, Megatron was standing in a throne room not unlike one that he would have built. Behind him stood his two followers Lugnut and Blitzwing.

In front of them was a group of menacing looking robots. They all were colored in shades of blue and purple.

On his throne sat Galvatron himself, by what he had been told this robot was the Megatron of this world, but a few decades back he had been reformated into his current form.

Next to his leader stood Cyclonus, the second in command who had greeted them after their landing.

So far he had been more than satisfied with what he had seen, entire worlds under Decepticon control, a number of more combiner teams and even a robot in the size of an entire city. Yes, this partnership might really be profitable.

On the other hand, in the technology to bond cybertronians to organics that he had seen, he was far less interested.

Galvatron was a large robot, of the same height as himself. His armor was of purple color and mounted on his arm was a laser cannon, similar like his own.

Megatron thought he saw some resemblance to his old appearance before he had been rebuilt after the crashlanding on earth. But even without this he could see much of his own demeanor in this stranger.

Aside from Galvatron and Cyclonus, a group of identical looking robots was present and standing in attention in two lines at both sides of the throne.

He was somewhat reminded of the clones Starscream had once created of himself.

All of them had large bat-like wings, clawed hands and had faces with metallic beards.

Megatron had to admitt all this was a well executed show to impress and intimidate visitors.

"Very eccentric designs the Decepticons have in this world have", Lugnut remarked quietly to Blitzwing.

"As if you are the one to talk here", the triple changer replied to the faceless, one eyed robot.

"Mighty Galvatron", Cyclonus spoke, "may I introduce, the leader of the Decepticons from the parallel world our troops had just visited."

"Welcome Megatron", Galvatron addressed him.

"Galvatron", he returned the greeting.

"Since we are both quite the same, I propose we don´t anymore waste time and come right to our offer. As I understand you are interested in our combiner technology."

"Indeed, but even more in the transforming cities I have seen."

"The question is what will you give in return."

Cyclonus was following the negotiations. It was hard to believe that Galvatron had once been turned into a raving madman only a few decades ago. But this was a thing of the past.

"What do you want?"

"That is a good question. First of, the specifics of your transwarp technology."

"By what I have seen your own is far superior", Megatron replied.

"But still different from yours. It might be possible to make improvements by comparing both versions.

"And for the rest?"

"I am willing to give you the data you need to create your own combiner groups and I will even send the Terrorcons with you and put them under your command."

This took Megatron by surprise.

"Why would you give me one of your own teams?"

Galvatron showed a light smile now.

"It is actually quiete easy. As you have surely realized they had become quite a liability. They refuse to accept the end of the war, refuse to follow commands, they have gone rogue."

"So you want to get rid of them."

"In one word yes. Of course I expect other Decepticons from you in exchange. I will speak openly with you, I have to deal with renegades like the Terrorcons or Take Off who simply not want to see that it is in our own interest to hold the peace, …at least for now", he said after a few second´s pause. "Even the moral of my regular troops is slowly dropping."

"That means you intent to give me troops you don´t want yourself anyway."

"I am sure in your world you have warriors who are, let us say not so much convinced of the sense of the war."

"Maybe", Megatron replied.

"Don´t misunderstand me, I don´t expect you to send me cowards or traitors, just Decepticons who don´t share complete conviction."

"I understand. So we both would get what we really want."

"Yes."

"And my other request, regarding the city robots?"

"I am sure we will come to an agreement."

xxxxxxx

At the same time in another universe.

It was a few days ago that the visitors were gone and Optimus Prime´s team had returned to earth. After the events they returned to their business of rebuilding.

"Where are you going Optimus?" Bumblebee asked his group leader as he, Bulkhead and Sari saw him leaving the building.

"To the space bridge, I want to make contact with Cybertron."

"But we have just returned, why now?" Bulkhead wanted to know.

"Before we left Cybertron, I made Sentinel a promise. He wanted to be informed if we find the trace of a certain Decepticon."

"Ten guesses which Decepticon", Sari remarked.

"That means…", Bumblebee said.

"Yes, we think we have located Blackarachnia."

The end


End file.
